Breakable
by lovinlife83
Summary: Eames has a little sister. Will she get caught up in his world? More importantly, will she get caught up with a certain point man? Read and find out! OC/Arthur/Ariadne. Review please! **currently under rennovations**
1. Prologue: Time Bomb

**Prologue: ****Time Bomb**

**July 28, 2010**

"_**You've got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking. It goes off, we start again. When it breaks, we fix it. I got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking. And we should know better, but we won't let go."**_

There is nothing special about me. Do you know why? Because there are two other carbon copies of me. Two other 20-year-old girls with straight brown hair and jean blue eyes. The only difference? Our personalities. Or, should I say, theirs and mine. Abby and Lizzie have always been identical. But not me. It's odd. The three of us, born the same day. June 6th. Abigail Marie Harris at 6:01, then Elizabeth Jane Harris at 6:10, and then me, Katherine Grace Harris at 6:17.

On top of that, we have two older brothers and an older sister. William and Daniel are fraternal twins, and they're turning 30 soon. (My mother got some special treatment, which is why there are two sets of multiples.) Clara's the oldest. She's 32.

I don't really talk to Clara; she lives in England somewhere near the father I refuse to talk to. I'm closest with Will and Danny. Danny lives in China, but I still talk to him as much as possible. Will moves around a lot for his job, but he makes an effort to visit me and Mum, which is more than I can say for Abby and Lizzie, who both go to UCLA. They visit Pops in England more than they visit me and Mum in Boston.

I've never been close with Abby and Lizzie. I don't know why. I don't even know if there's a reason. In high school we had separate cliques and played different sports. I was in a party band and loved music while they did cheerleading. They were off at spas while I was off at concerts. I think the three of us never got along because of one humungous difference. They favor Pops; I favor Mum. Mum favored me out of the three of us and since we lived with her during the school year, they saw her favoring me a lot. We've never been close. And honestly? I can't say I care.

But the day I was the only one at our mother's bedside while she was on her deathbed was one of the worst days of my life. Out of six siblings, I was the _only_ one there. I don't hold anything against Will or Dan. It was sudden and they were across the world. Clara was in England; Abby and Lizzie were in California. Yet they didn't show up. Now the only question that remains is who shows up for the funeral and wake.


	2. Chapter One: Lullabies

**Chapter One****: Lullabies**

**August 1, 2010**

"_**Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye. It could be for the last time and it's not right."**_

"Why are there so many old people here?" Sarah asks. "Sarah!" Emma exclaims, smacking her arm. Sarah's pale face scrunches up. "Abuse!" she cries. Emma simply laughs at her. I shake my head.

"You guys can't even be mature at Mum's funeral?" I ask.

They frown. "We're gonna miss Mumma Harris," they say sadly. Sarah pushes her broken glasses up her nose, even though they hadn't really moved in the first place. Emma flips her red-streaked light brown hair. I shake my head. My two best friends, who just so happen to be the most idiotic people I've ever met.

"Kat," Will greets, coming over to me and pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and just stay there. I just wish everyone would go home and leave me the hell alone. "How are you holding up, darling?" he asks, pushing me an arms' length away.

I shrug. "I want these people to get out of my bloody house," I tell him.

He smirks. "How about you come sleep at my flat tonight?" he suggests.

I smile. "It's better than being here."

"Alright, sounds good, let's go," he says, grabbing my arm. "Wait!" I laugh lightly. "Can't be rude, William," I say properly.

"Willy, these are my best friends Emma and Sarah. Em and Sped, this is my brother Will," I introduce, trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Grace!" Sarah exclaims, pushing her black hair out of her face. I raise my eyebrows at her. "But true," she adds. I nod. Emma laughs.

"Okay, I'm going to go, now. Bye!" I hug them goodbye and then Will takes my arm and ushers me through the crowd of mourners, up the stairs, and safely into my bedroom. No one stops us, no one tries to pull the "Oh, I'm so sorry about your mother, you must be devastated. She was a wonderful woman." It's just all mumbo jumbo bullshit.

"How did you do that?" I ask as I pull out a bag from under my bed.

He sits on my bed and smiles. "Occupational hazard," he answers.

I have no idea what he means by that, but I can't say I care either.

"I see you now have purple streaks," Will comments. I run a hand through my hair quickly. "Do you like it?"

"Actually, I think I do. So, anyone special? Like a boyfriend?" he asks casually even though I know the question is really eating at him. I shake my head with a smile as I throw some clothes in my bag. I stop packing for a minute.

"What am I going to do now that Mum's gone? I can't live by myself…I'll like set the house on fire." I look at him sadly.

Will is speechless, which is odd considering he always has an answer, or at least something to say. "I don't know, Kat." I nod sadly and continue packing. "I move around a lot…you know I would help you in a heartbeat, right, love?" he asks. I nod. But honestly? I'm not so sure. Will's 29. What 29-year-old wants to take care of his 20-year-old sister because she's in college and can't do anything since she's been spoiled her whole life? Definitely not Will. "You don't believe me," he says.

I look up at him as I'm putting all my make-up in a bag. How the hell does he do that? I sigh. "Honestly? No. I know you don't want to take care of me, who would? Pops didn't want to," I say as I throw my make-up bag into my overnight bag.

Will gets up and turns me around. He crouches down a little so he can look into my eyes. "Don't compare me to him," he says with a hint of anger in his voice. "I am not him. My job is extremely dangerous, I cannot put you in danger, Mum will kill me." And then he freezes and straightens as he realizes what he says. I lean against him. "You can stay with me for a couple weeks, until we figure out what to do, alright?" he resolves. I nod and continue packing.

Luckily Mum's brother's wife, or whoever she is, takes over the party and lets me and Will leave. "Bye, Katherine," she says as she hugs me. I grit my teeth and whisper "bye".

I get into Will's Mercedes and lean back. People wonder why I hate funerals and wakes. It's because they're filled with people who suddenly think they're all important. They suddenly think they've known my mother so long and they know her so well. They think they have the right to show up and talk to me because you know, my mother was amazing. Yeah, thanks, because I _didn't_ know that.

Will drives fast, switching lanes on the highway and cruising past cars. I see Boston enter my view; the buildings alit with lights, the silhouette making me smile because it finally feels like I'm home. Soon enough, Will is turning through the streets of his uppity Beacon Hill neighborhood, the old-fashioned condos smushed together.

Will pulls in front of his condo and grabs my duffel from the back of his car. I follow him up the steps and as soon as he opens the door, I run to the kitchen, where he keeps these amazing low-fat cookies. I stop in my tracks.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim, finding myself face-to-face with a gun.

Will runs in, his own gun extended. "Jesus, that's my sister, Arthur!" he says to the man holding the gun to my head.

"Oh. Way to warn us Eames," Arthur says as he replaces his gun in the waistband behind his back.

"What are you lads doing here?" Will asks as he places my bag on the floor.

"Meeting tonight, remember," a young woman reminds Will.

"Oh," Will says. "Oops, guess I forgot," he says with his charming smirk.

"You forgot?" her small voice asks.

"I guess so… We were at our mother's funeral all day; it just skipped my mind. Anyways, this is my sister Katherine."

"Kat," I snap.

Will rolls his eyes. "That's the stick-in-the-mud Arthur and the lovely Ariadne," he introduces.

"So we have a mini-Eames now?" the stick-in-the-mud says with a roll of his eyes and a grit of his teeth.

I laugh. So does Will. "You have no idea, Stick," I say as I start searching for the cookies. Ariadne giggles, but Arthur glares at me. "Someone's touchy," I comment as I try to find those delicious cookies. "Cabinet," Will tells me. I open the cabinet and find the package. I smile. Ahh, sweet cookies.

"How do you guys know Will?" I ask.

"They are coworkers," Will tells me. He takes my shoulders and pushes me to the stairs. "Now go upstairs and let us work," he tells me with a slap on the ass.

I look at him. "I'll be alone."

Will sighs and rubs his face with his hand. He turns around and looks to his two coworkers. Ariadne shrugs. "She can stay, I don't care," Arthur says. "Alright, come on love," Will guides me over to the kitchen table and has me sit down in the only open spot, a large chair with arms on both sides. Will stands behind me.

"Okay, so, Arthur darling, what have you got?" Will asks as he leans against the chair. I bring my legs up on the chair and eat my cookies.

Arthur glares at him. "Well, our mark is Evelyn—"

"Katherine, will you get your bloody shoes off my white chairs?" Will interrupts.

"Oh, piss off," I say angrily.

"Shoes. Off." He commands.

"I'm 20 years old, you can't tell me what to do," I snap.

"I am older than you," he says.

"You're not my father," I remind him.

"I'd kill you by now if I were your bloody father," Will comments. "I'd kill you by now if I were your bloody daughter," I mimic.

"Oh good Lord, I thought you were kidding! Will you two stop?" Arthur cries. Will and I stop and smirk the same smirk at Arthur. Then we high-five and go back to what we were doing before we started. Arthur and Ariadne look at us shocked, and Will and I ask, "What?" at the same time. They shake their heads. "Kill me now," Arthur mutters, and Ariadne pats his shoulder as she tries to hold back a chuckle. A light blush covers Arthur's cheeks.

"Does Arthur fancy Ariadne?" I ask excitedly.

Arthur groans. Will chuckles. "Yes, darling," he answers. "No!" Arthur refutes. Will and I both look at him as if to say "yeah, okay."

"Oh, you can't deny it. You chairs are so close together your knees are touching. You keep leaving your right hand _just_ close enough to Ariadne's hand so maybe, _just_ maybe, she'll accidentally touch your hand. You smiled slightly when she touched your arm, because you're amazed she actually willingly touched you, so I'd go with…abandonment issues from your darling mum?" I ask. Arthur stares at me, dumbfounded.

"Eames… Did you…?" he asks.

"She doesn't even know what I do, darling," Will tells him.

I look between the two men, confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," they say at the same time.

"Liars," I murmur.

"Can we get back to the case, please?" Ariadne asks. Will and Arthur clear their throats, and get back to the files in their hands. I take my shoes off and curl into a ball again, quickly falling asleep.

I vaguely remember people saying goodbye, then someone gingerly picking me up and taking me to the bed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so... how cool am I to JUST realize I never wrote a note on the prologue? hahahah yeah, I'm that cool. Thanks to the two lovely reviewers(: I have about sevenish chapters done and I'lll be uploading every few days. Um... what else, what else? OH! I'm not exactly sure where this will end up going.. And I know Kat seems EXTREMELY childish, but that's because she's spoiled and has never had to do anything because her mom's always done everything.. she does get more mature, I promise! And remember, always read and review because they brighten my day! :)**


	3. Chapter Two: Weightless

**Chapter Two****: Weightless**

"_**I wanna feel weightless, because that would be enough."**_

Will wakes me up at 8 o'clock, like he has the past three mornings. I get up, take a shower, get dressed, and we leave by 8:55.

Normally when we're in the car in the morning, we're quiet. But today I decide to ask my questions because any other time, Will is either on the phone…or on the phone.

"Will?" I ask. "Yes darling?" Will answers, looking at me for a second before turning his attention back to the crowded Boston streets.

"Why do Ariadne and Arthur call you Eames?"

"Because that's my uh… criminal name. I didn't want anyone to know my real name," Will answers, purposely not looking at me.

"So you used Mum's maiden name?" Wouldn't they figure it out then..?

"I wanted something that reminded me that I still had a family. Arthur knows my real name because we went to college together." I accept his answer and look out my window.

"I lied! I have another question!" I exclaim. Will chuckles. "What is it?"

"Why didn't _they_ come to Mum's funeral?"

Will sighs, knowing exactly who 'they' are. "I don't know. I thought they would at least pay their respects."

"I don't think of them as our family anymore. Well, besides Danny," I tell him.

"I know our family is messed up. But you never know. Maybe they'll change," he says. I shoot him a look that says 'I'm pretty sure I know they're not changing.'

Will sighs as we pull up to the warehouse-thing were the team works. Despite how Will finally admitted that our family is messed up, I'm happy today. I'm over Mum, because everyone dies at some point, and two mornings ago everyone finally told me about what they do. It made me happy to know they trusted me, to know someone finally trusted me. That's one of the horrible things about being the baby of the family: you don't know anything because you're so much younger than everyone else.

Now I'm anxious to see Arthur. Shocking, right? But we have a bet, and I have won it. I go up the stairs first, practically running. Everyone else is already there, like always. Arthur looks really focused—painfully focused. "Artie!" I singsong.

He smiles slightly. "Hi, Katie."

"I WIN!" I announce. Ariadne smirks, "Told ya, Arthur."

"I don't believe it," he announces back. "It's true," Will comments as he sits at his desk.

Arthur groans and takes out his wallet. "Here," he says grudgingly, handing me $10.

"Thanks!" I kiss his cheek and skip to the couch.

"Someone's in a good mood," Arthur comments as I plop on the couch. "I'm naturally this way." I say happily. "And I beat you," I add with a smirk.

"Who would guess that you could stay silent for three hours without doing anything?" Arthur mutters.

"It's called detention, Smarty Pants, and I have many, _many _detentions in my day," I retort with a smile.

Everyone exchanges glances, but no one says anything.

I just text on my phone and listen to music on my iTouch while everyone else works. Someone taps my shoulder and I take off my headphones to see who it is. I figure it would be Will or Arthur, but it's Ariadne. "Hey, Ari, what's up?" I ask, trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"I finished my mazes for the day, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a little while… Maybe take the train over to the Galleria?" Ariadne asked hopefully, a smile gracing her cute face.

"I just have to tell Will. He's so protective," I say with a smile. "Willy!" I call out. "Hmm?" he asks, distracted. I furrow my eyebrows and jump into his lap. "Woah. Hi, Kat," he says with a smile.

"There we go, now I have your attention!" I say with a smile. Will rolls his eyes. "What can I help you with, darling?"

"I'm going shopping with Ari! Just wanted to tell you!"

"With Ari?" Will repeats, surprised. I nod. "Uh, okay. Be safe," he tells me with a parental look in his eyes. "I will," I say, rolling my eyes. "Promise?" he asks. "Yes, I promise! God, you're like Mum," I complain.

"Alright, have fun," he says, kissing my cheek and pushing me off his lap.

"Love you!" I call as me and Ari walk out the door.

We get on the train and go to the Galleria, a three-story-mall in Cambridge.

The train ride here was quiet and so is our walk. "I'm hungry," I announce. Ari laughs lightly. "I am too. Food court?" I smile and nod.

After grabbing some pizza, we sit down at a two-person table. The silence is becoming more awkward than comfortable. "You're wondering why I asked for you to come with me, right?" she asks kindly.

I look up at her and nod. "I figure a little girl time would be good for you," she says quietly. "But we've never talked before."

She meets my eyes for a second before she looks down at her pizza. "I lost my mother. It's a horrible experience."

"My mum took me away from my entire family when we moved here from England. I was _eight_. I barely know my sister and father, who stayed in England. I'm a triplet. But I don't talk to Abigail or Elizabeth because… well because I never got along with them. I only know Will because he went to college here. My other brother Danny visits occasionally, and he calls a lot, but a phone call isn't the same as seeing someone. A phone call isn't real. You can fake the happiness in your voice, but you can't fake the happiness in your eyes," I say, my voice falling in volume as I talked.

"No, you can't. You're absolutely right," Ariadne agrees, her eyes meeting mine then looking away quickly. She's holding something back from me…but what? I wait expectantly. Her eyes meet mine, and I see it. I see the unhappiness. "Is it your job?" I ask.

"It's…yes. Partially," but that's all she says for a little while. She takes something out of her pocket…a chess bishop? She knocks it over and sucks in a deep breath.

"You know, you guys feel like my family. I've never had that feeling. It's weird that I get it from people I've known for like four days," I say to reassure her that I care.

"I know what you mean. I've been apart of this team for 10 months… And I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Don't become dependent," I order harshly. She flinches. "This job…I've seen how it affected my brother. He didn't use to be this…I don't know... It's just that, he used to be so carefree; he used to be so nice," I add softly.

"I see it when he talks to you," she agrees.

I take a bite of my pizza. "Are you losing your sense of reality?" I ask, looking to her hand clenching the chess piece. "It's okay, you know, admitting it. Will went through it a few years back. It was plain scary for me to watch him, I can't imagine what it'd be like on the other end."

"How do you know he wasn't just drunk?"

"Because even drunk people don't ask their 17-year-old sisters if their world is real or not," I close my eyes. "_'Katherine, darling?' he asks, knocking on my door and entering my room. I smile. 'Hey, Willy.' 'May I ask you a question?' he asks, looking at me with these eyes that are horribly haunted. 'Course,' I say happily. 'Do you think this world is real?' he asks quietly. 'What?' His face deters for a second, but then he becomes rather angry. 'I said, you do bloody think this world is real?' It scares me. I try to move away from him, but he gives me this dead look that makes me move closer. 'Yes. It's real,' I answer. 'How do you know?' I shrug. 'Why are you confused?' I shoot back. 'Because I've seen impossible things in impossible situations that seem so possible. And when you start to see possible things in possible situations, they're so simple; you wonder if the possible is really impossible. And once you get started on that track, you can't turn back.' He's staring at my floor. 'William?' He looks at me, his eyes so haunted I wonder if there will ever be life in them again. 'I haven't seen impossible things, but I live in a possible world. I've never experienced the impossible, so I've never doubted.' He nods. 'Willy?' He looks at me. 'I love you,' I say, kissing his cheek._"

Ari and I are silent. She puts her bishop away and we finish eating our pizza. I hope I've done a good job of helping her. I don't want Arthur to be hurt if something were to happen to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Bonjour, mes amis! J'espere tu aimes ce chapitre! (I hope you like this chapter). I've been iffy about that last part, but I feel like this cute little bond between them is definitely necessary for the next few chapters, so let me know what ya'll think! Thanks to the alerters/reviewers, and remember to keep reviewing! The next chapter should be up either Wednesday or Tuesday, depending upon how much homework my teachers give me! Review, review, review! (:


	4. Chapter Three: Break Out! Break Out!

**Chapter Three****: Break Out! Break Out!**

"_**Luck loves me not tonight, I'm running out…"**_

Ariadne and I fall into a comfortable silence. I have a feeling I'm never going to be close to her like I am with Arthur and Will. She's just… I have a feeling she's one of those people who's a loner. And that's cool. We're not alike anyways. And now that I know her secret, I feel as if she's not going to talk to me. I feel more like a psychiatrist than a friend. And that's cool too. I've always listened to people's problems more than I've complained about my own because I feel that if I hear enough horror stories, my problems will seem easier to deal with.

Ariadne and I climb the stairs and enter the warehouse, where both men are diligently working. Will is working? Weird. As I'm taking off my sweater, Will takes out his laptop. Grr! I wanted to use that! Oh well. I plop down on the couch.

"Robert Fischer is getting married," Will announces to everyone in the warehouse. That billionaire dude who like gave up his dad's humungous fortune? Who cares?

"Really? To whom?" Arthur asks. Will scrolls down on his computer screen. "Lauren McCray," he answers.

Arthur drops his pen. No one notices but me. "Well, at least we didn't completely ruin him," Ariadne says with a sigh of relief.

"Still thinking about that, love?" Will asks Ariadne. Ariadne nods and sits down at her desk as Arthur sighs and wakes up his laptop to look for himself. Who is this girl to Artie?

"Wait!" Will exclaims. "Arthur, darling! Lauren McCray, isn't that your—" But he gets cut off by the wad of paper Arthur whips at his head.

"Lauren McCray is Arthur's what?" Ariadne asks. Of _course_ Ariadne wants to know who that is. I roll my eyes, annoyed by her.

"Lauren McCray is Arthur's nothing," Arthur says, annoyed, shooting Will a pleading look.

"Lauren McCray is Arthur's," Will starts to say with smirk, but Arthur cuts him off. "William Harris is going to be a murder victim soon," Arthur says acidly.

Will smiles wickedly. "Lauren McCray is Arthur's ex-girlfriend!" He yells before standing up and hiding behind my couch, using it as a shield.

"You're dead, Eames!" He says, chasing after my brother around the warehouse, in between chairs and desks. Ariadne sighs and tries to stop them from fighting. I stay where I am on the couch.

"Hey! _Hey_!" Ariadne yells, finally getting in between the two men. Arthur, who's fuming, and Will, who's grinning wickedly.

"What is so special about this girl?" she asks whoever will answer her.

"She left before the old sap could tell her he loved her!" Will says quickly before Arthur runs around Ariadne to charge at him.

"You're a jackass, Eames," Arthur hollers, tackling him to the ground.

"Arthur!" Ariadne yells. "Get off Eames!"

She manages to pull the two apart. "How old are you guys? My god!"

Will and Arthur glare at each other. "Why do you enjoy pissing me off so damn much?" Arthur asks Will.

"Oh, darling, don't get your panties in a bunch. Who cares?"

"I care!" Arthur exclaims. Oh no. I know what Will is going to say, because it's exactly what I would say. It's gonna make Arthur punch him. I get up to help fix the problem Will's about to make.

"Okay, who _besides _you cares? Are you worried about lovely Ariadne? Well you would have to tell her sooner or later, I just saved you a step! You should be thanking me, love," Will says with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Arthur's face is emotionless; right before he throws a hard right hook. "Arthur!" Ari and I exclaim at the same time.

Will goes down, unconscious. "Artie! Jesus Christ!" I cry as my brother hits on the floor. I look up at Arthur. "Come with me," I say, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door. "Ari, get my brother some ice," I command as I throw open the door and close it behind us with more force than necessary.

Arthur and I go to the bottom step and sit down. We sit in silence for a minute.

"Don't let him get to you," I finally say quietly.

Arthur groans and rubs his face with his hand. "I try, but it's hard not to."

I laugh once. "Trust me, I know." Arthur stares at the cars driving by us. "There's more to this Lauren McCray thing, isn't there?" Arthur just nods. "I thought so."

"You're a lot like him, you know," Arthur says.

"My brother?" I guess. He nods. "How so?" I ask. Let's see what the detail-fanatic Arthur has to say about Will and me.

"Well, first, there's the way you talk. You know, that British-meets-American way of talking. Then there's how perceptive you two are. You can tell by the look on someone's face what they're most likely thinking of; you can tell by the way someone says something whether or not they're telling the truth or if they're holding anything back from you. You read someone's body language the way I read a book. It's a unique gift. Only a few people have it. Then of course there's how much you look alike and how you finish each other's sentences. It's like you should be his twin and not Dan."

"We don't look _that _much alike!" I object. "That's the only thing you object to from that list?" Arthur asks with a chuckle.

But I don't even regard that he had said anything. "Okay, so we may have the same color hair and the same face but I have blue eyes! And—"

"So does he," Arthur finishes. "Yes, but his are more grey! And I'm shorter!" I refute.

"You're a girl," Arthur reminds me. "I am not!" I protest. "So you're a man?" he asks with a smile. I glare at him, realizing my mistake. "Fine, you're a young woman," he allows. "You're such a bloke," I laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks. "It means you're just a total guy. You're book smart, but you're not girl smart," I explain.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

I laugh. "That you're mental."

Arthur laughs. "Whatever you say, Katie."

I smile, happy we cam be so carefree like this. "Are you ever going to tell me about Lauren?" I ask after a minute of silence.

Arthur inspects me for a second or two. I pout with big blue puppy dog eyes. "Alright, alright. Fine," he finally allows. I smile and sit Indian-style, patiently waiting story time.

Arthur takes a deep breath before he starts his story. "Lauren and I used to date. We had been friends for a while before we started dating. About six months into it she said I love you. And I couldn't. I don't know why. We actually had a huge fight about it. She left. I don't know where she went; she just stormed out of the apartment. The next day I realized that I did love her, so I went to find her, but she had already left for home…in Australia. I was wrapped up in a job and I couldn't leave, and by the time the job was done, she hadn't even tried to contact me so I thought that…I thought that she hated me. I haven't talked to her since."

"When was this?" I ask.

"During the first stages of the Fischer job. 10 months ago. God, it made me make a mistake! That mistake almost killed someone…" Arthur shook his head, and then placed it in his hands. "Is that why you were so mad when Will brought it up?" I ask lightly. Arthur nods. "You don't want to relive your mistake?" I ask again.

"I didn't dig deep enough… He was trained… He had security… A man almost didn't come back."

"But he did," I whisper and awkwardly hug him, leaning on him a little so he knows that I'm there.

"Now you can start fresh with Ari," I say into his back to get his mood up.

"You think so?"

"I do. You like her and she likes you, so why not?"

"Dom's wife committed suicide because of this job. Because of Dom. She thought this world wasn't real. I can't lose Ari like that," Arthur whispers into his hands.

"You and Ari aren't that man and his wife, now are you?" I point out. Arthur shakes his head.

"Right. I promise you'll be fine." I kiss his temple and leave him in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello lovelies! I'm sorry if there's mistakes, but I'm rushing to get this out because there's a ton of thunderstorms and a tornado watch in the area so I'm rushing in case we lose power... uh... not much to say, chapter four will probably be out tomorrow though(: pleeeaase review, even if it's a lame review! it still lets me know what people are thinking! okay... bie!


	5. Chapter Four: Coffeeshop Soundtrack

**Chapter Four****: Coffeeshop Soundtrack**

"_**Don't get me wrong, I know you've got your life in place—I've yet to take the hint. Some day I'm sure I'll get the picture…"**_

"Katherine, your bloody phone is not helping my headache and I cannot figure out how to turn the damn sound off so can you please turn the bloody sound off?" Will asks irritably as I walk inside. He lies down on the couch with an ice pack on his head.

I make a face at him and turn off the sound on my phone. "I saw that," he says. "Your eyes were closed," I tell him. "I know you too well. You were making faces at me," he says, moving his ice pack around a little.

"Was not!" "Was to!" "Was not!" "Was to!" "Was bloody _not_!" "Yes you bloody were!" "Oh, bloody hell, you are so annoying!" I complain, throwing a nearby tissue box at him, which he promptly whips back.

"Glad to see your feeling better, William," I say acidly, going over to use his laptop. "Don't you dare touch my laptop," he tells me.

"Dammit how the hell do you do that?" I yell. I'm about to yell more, but the door opens and Ariadne heads out.

Will and I exchange glances and rush to the door, to hear what they will talking about.

"Are you okay?" Ariadne asks, her footsteps on the steps light.

"Katie made me feel better," Arthur answers.

"Good," Ariadne says, probably with a bittersweet smile.

"I think we should try…_us_," Arthur starts.

"You do?" Ariadne asks, hesitation evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Arthur confirms. "I do."

"I…I don't know, isn't it dangerous?" Ariadne stutters. "Dom and Mal did it," Arthur answers quickly.

"Yeah, and Mal committed suicide because Dom performed inception on her!"

"I promise I won't perform inception on you, Ari," he promises quietly.

"That's not the problem, Arthur!" she says loudly. Then I think I hear her gasp, as if she was surprised the words had just come out of her mouth. "What?" Arthur asks.

"I don't think you'll perform inception on me."

"Then what's the problem?" he presses. It's silent. God, I wish I could see what was going on!

"Nothing of your concern," she says harshly. I hear her sit down.

"Nothing of my concern? If we're going to do this, Ariadne, then I think it would be!" Arthur snips.

Ariadne is silent as Will and I pack up our stuff. Even we're not so shallow as to completely eavesdrop on such a private conversation. We walk down the steps and to Will's car, me guiding him because he's still a little woozy.

Arthur is switching between me, Ariadne, the street, and the ground, while Ari is staring at the ground. Will throws me his keys and we get inside his car, after murmuring awkward goodbyes.

I carefully maneuver through the crowded, busy streets, afraid that I'm going to run someone over. Someone runs in front of me and I jam on the brakes, whimpering as he runs to the other side of the street. "You're doing fine, we're almost there anyways," Will says, patting my hand then closing his eyes again.

I finally get us home and I help Will up to the house, and to his room.

He groans as I help him into bed. "Next time, maybe watch what you say, hmm?" I say softly with a smile, taking off his shoes and throwing them in a corner. I go into the bathroom and grab some Advil from the cabinet. I fill up a glass with water and bring the two items to him. "Thanks," he says sheepishly.

I smile. "Yeah, well you owe big me big time," I tell him with a wink. "Get some rest, big bro."

I shut the door and go back downstairs, to the living room. The doorbell rings, signaling Emma and Sarah's arrival. I go downstairs and open the door. "Hey guys," I say, ushering them in. "We have to be somewhat quiet because Arthur punched Will today."

"Ooooh, Arthur?" Sarah asks, waggling her eyebrows. "How's Pickle?" is my retort. "My boyfriend's name is Matt, Kat! Matt! Jesus Christ, get it right!" Sarah practically yells.

"Sarah, shut up!" I yell back, shaking my head.

"So how is Arthur?" Emma asks, knowing more about it than Sarah.

I sigh. "I had a heart-to-heart with him today. But I was so focused on making him feel better, I pushed him into the arms of someone else. Guess that backfired?"

Emma pats my knee. "It'll work out," she assures.

A few hours later, they leave for work. I make myself some tea and then turn on the TV, turning on my favorite movie of all time: The Dark Knight. I watch, comforted by the familiarity of the movie. I put it on my favorite part, skipping the beginning half because I know it by heart. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent. Oh, excuse me, I wanna drive!" The house shifts. I jump a mile. God, I hate being alone!

And then I hear the front door open…I think. No… I'm being paranoid. I settle back down on the couch after walking around a bit. "I like this job, I like it!" the Joker proclaims.

I think I hear movement downstairs, so I look outside. There's a car in front of the house. And then I hear the door open. Okay, I'm _definitely_ not paranoid.

I stealthily run up the stairs, making no sound. I slowly open the door to Will's room and shut it. "Will," I whisper. He doesn't wake up. "Willy!" I say louder. I shake him. "William!"

"What?" he finally asks, waking up, jumping into a sitting position.

The door flings open and I scream, clinging to Will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo this is a little late... I know, I know. Sorry! Busy, busy, busy week so I don't know when the next update will be... I also don't know what people are thinking about this story since there was only one review last chapter. I'm not going to beg, but I don't know what you guys are thinking unless you tell me! So please review! Okay, my rant's done, byee byee! Review, review, review!


	6. Chapter Five: Break Your Little Heart

**Chapter Five****: Break Your Little Heart**

"_**I'm gonna break your little**__** heart, watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital. There's nothing surgery can do when I break your little heart in two."**_

"What are you doing here?" Will asks the person who just barged into the room.

"Why didn't you call? Why aren't you in China? God, are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I add.

He cheekily smiles the family smile. "I can't visit my brother and sister without the Spanish Inquisition?" Danny asks with a British accent thicker than Will's.

I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart and then go over to give him a big hug. "Hey Kat," he whispers into my hair. "Hi Danny," I whisper back. He lets go of me, and then does that weird ghetto-ish handshake/hug thing that I've never figured out the point of with Will.

"Nice bloomer," Danny says with a smirk, pointing to Will's eye. "Insult someone one too many times?" he asks, knowing Will better than anyone. I laugh and lead the way downstairs. I notice my phone blinking from where it rests on the couch.

_From: Arthur_

_We're going to try it. Thank you._

I smile sadly and text a quick _Anytime_ back.

"_The Dark Knight_ again Kat? You _must _know the lines by heart by now," Will scoffs, nodding at the TV before going into the kitchen.

I smile. "_Me_? Why I was right here," I lift my hands up to show invisible handcuffs before turning the movie and TV off. "Who'd you leave him with, _hmm_? _Your_ people? Assuming of course, that they are still _your _people and not _Mah-roni's_…" I trail off with a laugh.

"That's sad, Kat," Danny confirms.

"But it's such a good movie!" I argue. "Not when you have to hear it every bloody day," Will grumbles. "I don't watch it _every _day!" I refute. Will raises his eyebrows at me, reminding me off the Joker. I stick out my tongue at him. "Always so childish Katherine, _tsk tsk tsk_," he answers, starting to make coffee. "I wasn't punched because of my rudeness, William," I shoot back. "I'm sure one day you will be," he answers quickly.

"Bloody hell, I see you two haven't changed," Danny sighs, rubbing his temples. Will and I exchange devilish smirks.

"So how long are you staying Danny?" I ask while I wait for some much-needed coffee.

"Uh…I'm not sure yet," he answers, twiddling his thumbs and staring at his hands. I throw him a weird look but then there's a knock on the door that gets my attention. Will looks out from around the corner to look at me; _do you know who's at the door?_ I shake my head, _no, I didn't invite anyone over_. He cocks an eyebrow and opens the door, jogging down the stairs quietly and peering out the window, he sighs and throws open the door.

"A little warning would be fabulous, next time, Darling," Will says, shutting the door behind Arthur. Arthur just rolls his eyes and comes up the stairs.

"Hey Arthur," I greet, pouring coffee in three glasses. "Want some?" I ask, holding up an empty glass. "Hey Katie, and sure, you know I can't turn down caffeine." I laugh and pour another cup of coffee.

"Hi, Dan, how are you?" Arthur asks, shaking Dan's hand. I professionally carry all four glasses at the same time and place them at the table.

"Not too bad, how have you been Arthur?" Danny asks with a smile.

"I can't complain." He shrugs. "Thanks," he adds to me with a kiss to my cheek, only he and I knowing the double meaning. Danny takes a double look between Arthur and me, but I don't pay any attention to him.

The four of us sit around the table talking, catching up with Danny. I never realized how close of friends Will and Arthur are. I know they banter back and forth, but I figured that's Will being Will.

"Well, I have an errand to run that I need William's help with. Do you mind if I steal him, Kat?" Danny asks with a wink. I laugh. "Take him! Please!"

My brothers get their shoes on and so does Arthur. I grab his hand. "Where are you going?" I ask worriedly. "To…my…hotel room?" Arthur asks, as if he thinks my question is a trick question.

"Can you stay with me?" I ask quietly. He gives me an odd look. "I don't like being alone here," I explain. He nods his head, understanding why. He takes his shoes off.

Danny and Will kiss my cheek. "We'll be back…whenever," Will says as he walks out the door.

I roll my eyes and dance into the living room, bouncing onto the white couch. "I swear, I've never seen someone with so much energy," Arthur says with a smile, sitting down next to me.

"I swear, I've never seen someone so uptight," I say, trying to mess up his gelled hair. Arthur grabs my wrist and pulls it away from his hair easily, so I try messing it up with the other hand. I succeed, only messing up one little part before he grabs that wrist too.

I try pulling my wrists away from him, but he's too strong; I'm no match for him. "Ahhh!" I fake-scream before laughing. "Arthur, give me my hands back!" He smiles devilishly before pulling me across his lap. He grabs both of my tiny wrists in one hand and starts to tickle me with his free hand. I start laughing hysterically. "Artie! Ah, no, Artie!" I laugh, tears forming in my eyes. He smiles. "This is for being a little devil and making fun of me all the time!" he laughs.

I turn into him to try to get his hand away from my ticklish sides. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry; I'm sorry; I'm sorry!" I cry, defeated. He smiles victoriously. "I win," he declares. I stuck my tongue out at him, but then pull it back, finally realizing how close we are. My back is against the arm of the couch and my wrists—along with Arthur's hand that's holding them together—rest on my lap. I'm sitting in his lap, and his face is _this _far away from mine. I find myself getting lost in his honey brown eyes as they explore my faded blue ones.

I hear the downstairs door open and I shift off of his lap, sitting next to him, hurriedly turning the TV on and fixing my hair as Will walks in the door.

"Kat, where did you put my keys?" he asks, looking around.

"Look on the counter," I answer, putting Sportscenter on. "Found them!" Will calls.

He starts to walk out the door again, but then he stops and looks at me, scrutinizing me. "I don't think we'll be back in time for dinner; you'll be okay?" I smile and nod, turning my attention back to Sportscenter. Will leaves. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I hear his car drive away.

I get up, going into the kitchen and pouring myself a small glass of Arnold Palmer and taking a large gulp. I lean against the counter to try to calm my pounding heart.

"Katie," Arthur whisper-calls. He gently takes my shoulders and turns me around. His touch on my shoulders sends a pleasant shock through my body. I look up at him with cloudy, confused eyes. "What just happened?" I whispered.

"I-I don't know," he stammers.

"Well that's fantastic," I sigh, putting my head in my hands in a feeble attempt to clear it. What _had_ just happened? God, what if, like, someone found out? What if Ari found out? She'd hate me! I mean thank God we didn't kiss. I look up at him. "That never happened," I tell him. "It wouldn't end well, okay?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asks.

* * *

><p>AN: blub blub blub! so I'm not sure what I think of this chapter.. and I'm doing some MAJOR re-con on chapter six so I'm not sure when that will be up! thanks to my lovely reviewer, who's name I can't remember even though I just looked at it ten seconds ago.. yeah.. so.. REVIEW for meh pleasee? thanks! until next time..!


	7. Chapter Six: Circles

**Chapter Six****: Circles**

"_**Inquisitive and thoughtful, she was the challenge he'd been waiting for, a reminder that creativity runs deep, like secrets."**_

I take a deep breath of the clean park air. Frog Pond is to our right as we walk around the little park. "I love summer. You know, Mum and I used to go to the beach all the time. Walk around a little, sunbathe a little, swim a little. We never went this summer. I was free when she wasn't; she was free when I wasn't. Now I regret not going," I say sadly, taking in the familiar scenery.

"You shouldn't," Arthur says. I laugh once. "Yeah, well, just because you know you shouldn't do something… It doesn't mean you don't do it. People…people show that every day. They make bad decisions they know they shouldn't make. They do things they know they shouldn't do. They kiss people they know they shouldn't kiss," I say quietly.

Arthur is quiet, walking with his hands in his pockets. He has black dress pants on with a dark blue sweater over a light blue shirt and a blue plaid tie. "You're very philosophical," he says.

I snort. "Philosophical? Not the word I'd use."

"What word would you use?" he asks, looking at me quickly before looking at his feet. I look over at him and a small smile forms on my lips. "I don't know," I answer lightly. "I'm not philosophical though. I just have a special way of looking at things. I… I don't know. I see things differently than other people do," I say with a shrug.

Arthur smiles as we walk on. "You don't act your age."

"You know, I don't really want to. Why do you think I hang out with you guys at the warehouse? It's because I can't stand the stupidity level of people my age. I want to finish college and have a career. Some of my friends are lucky if they know where they're sleeping tonight."

For some reason, we have both stopped walking, and are now just standing on the sidewalk. The moon is on its way out, and the streetlamps are on. Cars rumble past and annoyed people step around us. "When I was a little younger than you, I was like that. Partying, drinking, drugs, more partying. But then my brother died from an overdose and I put myself together. I got into Harvard. I met your brother, we ventured into dream-sharing, and look at me now. I'm known as the best Point Man there is and I'm filthy rich," he says after a minute of staring at me.

"But you don't have a permanent house, your job is illegal, and you don't have anyone to go home to at night because who would put up with all the lies you would have to tell?" I ask back, looking up at him with a sad look on my face.

He shrugs and continues walking. "It comes with the job," he excuses. "But it doesn't have to," I refute, trying to catch up with him. "And yet it does anyways," he answers.

We continue our walk in silence.

"Would you like to go get some dinner?" he asks suddenly. I eye him skeptically. "My treat," he adds with a smile. I sigh and give him a sideways look. "Sure," I decide with a smile.

Arthur ushers me into an Italian restaurant a few blocks away. We sit down in a booth, the waitress bringing us steaming rolls before taking our drink order and walking away. I grab a roll, opening it despite the hotness and spread the cold butter on it. I look up at Arthur while I wait for the butter to melt. He's scrutinizing the menu.

"It's not a case file," I remind him. "Hmm?" he asks, waiting to finish the line he's reading before looking up at me with one eyebrow raised. "It's not a case file. You don't need to overanalyze it; it's just a dinner menu," I repeat and clarify before opening my own menu.

"Does it bother you?" he asks with an amused file on his face. "Does what bother me?" I ask. "How much I pay attention to detail," he replies.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why would it bother me?" I ask instead of answering his question.

He smirks. "Because it's the opposite of you," he answers easily.

"I still don't see why you believe that it bothers me. I thought we've already established you're the _complete_ opposite of me? I mean, look at you! You're all professional-looking and I have purple streaks in my hair," I smirk back.

He smiles. "You're a master of evading questions," he chuckles. I smile. "Oh, I know."

The waitress brings our drinks and takes our order before taking our menus and walking away. He takes a sip of his Gin Tonic as I sip my coke. "You could've ordered a drink, you know," he comments.

I raise an eyebrow. "Supplying alcohol to minors? I do believe that's a felony, Mr. Callahan," I say with a smirk.

"Well, Miss Harris, dangerous is my middle name."

At that I crack up laughing, unable to control myself. "Last time I checked it's Christopher."

"I changed it," he says with a wide smile. I laugh.

"Want to play slaps while we wait?" I ask with a devilish smile.

Arthur laughs. "Only if you want to lose," he says.

Four rounds later, he's surrendered and is just holding my hand instead of slapping it. "Whatcha doin'?" I ask, looking at our hands.

"Nothing," he answers innocently.

"This isn't a good idea," I tell him, trying to remove my hand.

"Says who?" He shoots, grasping my hand a little tighter.

"How about your girlfriend?" I shoot back.

Then the waitress comes to take our food order. "Can I take your order?" she asks, clearly not caring that she just interrupted our conversation. I cast my eyes down and slip my hand out of Arthur's.

"Cheese raviolis please," I say quietly, handing her my menu and playing with my fingers in my lap. Arthur orders, and the waitress walks away. I feel Arthur's eyes burning a hole into my skin.

"If you keep staring, you're going to burn a hole through my head," I tell him.

"Maybe then you'll look up at me," he says hopefully. I look up at him with sad eyes. "Why are you sad?" he asks softly, leaning across the small table and cupping my cheek. I place my hand on top of his, leaning into his hand. Then I slowly take his hand down off of my cheek and place it on the table. "We can't do this," I say. My eyes stare down at his hand, his soft pale hand, with his long delicate fingers.

"Yes we can," he whispers. I shake my head. "No, because it's not like you can just change your mind about Ari. You said you'd be with her. You need to think about Ariadne too. I want us to be together, but we can't," I say.

"_Says who_?" Arthur says, repeating his words from earlier. "You're an adult, Katie. You can't let other people dictate your life anymore."

"I'm not, but honestly, you have a girlfriend!"

"I don't have a girlfriend, Katie. _Ariadne _and I haven't even been out on a date."

"Are you implying this is a date, Arthur?" I ask quickly.

"No," he snaps back.

I cross my arms across my chest and stare at the table. Arthur catches my chin and makes me look at him. His eyes are soft; begging me to tell him anything and everything. I've never seen them so soft before. They're always hard and businesslike.

"People accept what makes sense, Arthur. You and _Ariadne_ make sense. We don't," I admit bitterly, casting my eyes to my lap again despite Arthur's hand, which he still hasn't moved.

"But I don't want to be with Ariadne," Arthur says, moving his hand to cup my cheek again.

My head snaps up, making his hand slide off my face. My blue eyes are hard as they stare at him. "Don't lie to me, Arthur. It's pointless, remember?" Arthur opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out and he closes it again. "Don't worry about me, Arthur. You want to be with her; you should be with her."

"I would rather be with you."

"Yes, but if you want to be with her, be with her! You can't be with me if you already told her that you would try it with her," I snap.

We're silent for a few minutes. Our food comes and we eat in silence.

We finish our meal, and as promised, Arthur pays for my dinner. We catch a cab and head back to Will's house. We still aren't talking and I'm practically sitting on the cab door in order to stay away from Arthur.

Arthur walks me up the steps. I take out my key to the door. I'm going to have to be alone now. Fear flows through my veins. It must have been evident in my eyes, because Arthur says, "What if I stay until your brothers come back?"

"Don't if you don't want to," I tell him flippantly, shoving the key into the lock and opening the door.

Arthur spins me around for the second time tonight and looks into my eyes. "I want to," he tells me. Shock waves flow through my body, from my shoulders where his hands sit to my converse-clad feet. "Okay," I answer because my mouth refuses to allow me to form any other word. His hands trail down my arms and one hand grasps mine. I pull my hand away and lead the way to the living room. We sit next to each other. Not too close, but closer than necessary.

I don't think either one of us is watching the show that came on when I turned on the TV. I'm too busy thinking of what's going to happen when I go to bed or when Will and Danny come home, whichever comes first.

I yawn. Arthur looks at the clock. "You should go to bed if you're tired," he says quietly.

"I'm fine," I say stubbornly, holding back another yawn.

"Katie, you're clearly tired. Please go to bed," he says, pleading with gorgeous honey eyes that makes my stubbornness fade away.

I sigh. "Fine. But can you please stay here? I don't want someone killing me in my sleep," I say as I stand up.

Arthur stands up with me. "I won't let anything happen to you," he promises. "And Katie?" he whispers. "Hmm?" I ask back, getting lost in honey brown pools. "What would you say if I kissed you right now?" he asks. I blink. "Um," I start to say, but I don't get to answer because Arthur's lips meet mine in a chaste kiss. "I would say that we shouldn't be doing this," I whisper back before his mouth meets mine once again. "Danger _is_ my middle name," Arthur says with a smile.

"Of course it is." I roll my eyes.

I pull away. "Goodnight, Arthur."

He smiles. "Goodnight, Katherine."

_Oh shit…, _I repeat over and over and over again in my head as I race up the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: sooo I just realized a few things! 1. I never said that all of the quotes are All Time Low songs, and the chapter titles are the titles of the song the quote is from.. I don't own those songs, All Time Low does. 2. Also, I don't own Inception. Just Kat and Danny. 3. Guys, I feel like I'm pulling teeth! Please, review! I don't know what anyone's thinking... so pleasepleaseplease revieww? kaay, thankss. until next chapter...!


	8. Chapter Seven: Come One, Come All

**Chapter Seven: Come One, Come All**

"_**Come one, come all, you're just in time to witness my first breakdown."**_

_What have I done?_

I sit down on my bed in my pajamas and ponder this question. When I hear Will and Danny downstairs, I slip under the covers and pretend to be asleep.

After tossing and turning for a long time, I look at the clock. It reads 2 AM. I decide to walk around a little. Arthur is gone now and Will and Danny are silently sleeping. I slowly climb down the stairs and go into the kitchen to make something to eat, when I see something on the counter. It looks like a conch shell.

_Katie- Go back to the ocean._

I hold the shell up to my ear and hear the ocean. I stand there like that, reminiscing about Mum. Remembering how she would always be so easy on me, as if I'd leave her like everyone else. Remembering how she would always critique my boyfriends. Remembering all those days at the beach, when the sky was blue and the random kids around us were laughing. The waves crashed to the store and the sun warmed my bikini-clad body.

"Katherine?" Danny asks, pulling me from my memories. "What are you doing up?" he asks, going over to the refrigerator and pouring a glass of orange juice.

I place the shell back on the counter and clasp the note in my hands. "I couldn't sleep."

He leans against the other counter, studying me. "Arthur left you a shell, huh?" I look over at him. "How do you know it was Arthur?" I ask.

"Who else would have left it?" he replies simply.

I run my fingers over the shell, feeling how its oddly soft, yet rough surface feels on my fingertips.

"He likes you," Danny says.

"I know."

"You like him back."

"I know that too."

"Then why aren't you with him?" Danny asks. I turn around and face him. "Life isn't that simple," I answer before grabbing the shell and going back to bed.

* * *

><p>Light flows in through the open window. I groan and get up to shut the shades, only to find my annoying brothers. "What do you two want?" I ask annoyed, shuffling back into bed.<p>

I snuggle in the covers and try to fall asleep again.

"Wake up, Katherine," Will says seriously.

I huff and turn over, looking at the two of them. "What?" I snap, only wanting to go back to bed.

"We don't think you should go out with Arthur," Will says.

I sit up straight. "Excuse me?" I ask, looking at the twins in front of me. They're twins, but you'd never suspect it. Not only are they fraternal twins, but they're so different it's hard to believe they were born from the same womb, never mind they were born from the same like egg or whatever the hell 'fraternal twins' actually means. I mean, Danny's hair is dirty blond and Will's is brown. Danny's eyes are brown; Will's are grey-blue. They act completely differently, Will is childish and Danny is grown-up.

They're so different, but _so _much alike. Their protectiveness is one of those similarities, unfortunately.

"He and Ariadne are supposedly going out. You can't just cut in," Danny clarifies.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on. We kissed. That's it."

"Well you need to figure it out!" Will says loudly.

"Listen, I know Ariadne is like a sister to you, William. But I am your sister and I think you should be a little more supportive right now, because I feel horrible about it and I don't need you adding on to that!" I say, my voice growing louder the more I talk.

The twins are speechless.

I get out of bed and open my door, gesturing for them to leave. "I need some time alone," I explain.

The twins exchange glances before starting to leave the room. "Put it back, William," I snap.

He looks down at the paper in his hand before placing it in my hand and closing the door behind him. Their footsteps fade away from my door and I slide down the wall, clutching the note. I hear his voice saying the words in my head—_Katie, go back to the ocean. _I hear him—him being the only person in the world who can get away with calling me Katie. I sigh and curl into an awkward ball.

After a while of moping, I go downstairs and play around on the piano. I make up a little song and keep playing it over and over and over again.

Someone starts clapping politely and I jump around. "I didn't know you could play," he comments as he leans against the doorway.

"Not everything comes up in a background search, Arthur. How'd you get in?"

"You didn't answer my knocking and I got nervous," he shrugs.

"So you broke into my house?"

"I just came to check on you," he defends as he replaces his hands into his pockets.

I shoot him a doubtful look. "Okay, thanks for coming, bye now. I'm sure you talked to my brothers. So please go away."

He sighs and pushes off the wall, strolling towards me. He takes his left hand out of his pocket and brushes the keys of the piano. "Do you know any songs?" he asks softly.

So, being in a bitter mood, I start playing Love Song by Sara Bareilles. "Head under water and you tell me to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I know that. Made room for me, it's too soon to see, if I'm happy in your head. I'm un-usually hard to hold on to…"

"Really, Katie?" Arthur asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I shrug and look out the window. "What other instruments can you play?" he asks softly.

"Guitar, and a little drums," I answer quickly.

"I play those too."

I turn around to face him. "Really?" I ask. By the expression on his face, he's glad that that had worked. I had talked to him voluntarily. I glare at him. "You suck, you know that right?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest.

A cheeky smile breaks out across his face. "I deserve that," he admits. I smile a small smile back. "I know."

"What if I told you that I broke it off with Ariadne today?" Arthur asks.

"I wouldn't believe you because you're lying."

"It's a hypothetical case," Arthur defends. He's always defending himself. Why doesn't he just decide what he wants in life?

"Katherine?"

I spin around to find Will rubbing his face with his hand, standing on the last step of the stairs. His face is unshaven and his eyes cloudy.

"I-I thought you were at the warehouse," I say quickly. "I needed to take a nap after Daniel woke me up at four in the morning," he replies, looking at me pointedly. "It's not my fault he woke you up," I grumble. "Yes, but it is your fault that he had a reason to," he snaps. To that, I have nothing to say, so I cast my eyes down to my feet.

"Kat, let me speak to Arthur please," Will says softly. I look up at Arthur, who nods. I go upstairs and jump in the shower, knowing they'll probably be talking for a little while.

I get out of the shower and put on a deep blue sundress I found in my bag. I'm going to need to get more clothes or move back home. I sigh before going to brow-dry my hair.

"You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you. And I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place, so I'll never have to lose," I sing.

"Are you done in there yet, Katherine, I have to use the bathroom!" Will yells angrily, banging on the door. I open the door with a smile. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, William," I say with a smirk.

I go downstairs and find Arthur unharmed. Phew!

He smiles at me and checks me out. "Way to check me out, Artie," I say with a laugh as I breeze past him and go to get some apple juice.

"Was not!" he tries to protest, but I send him a look that makes him stop. "If you don't want me to check you out, you shouldn't wear stuff like that," he says.

I smile and nod as he comes and steals a sip of my juice. "I'll try to remember that for next time."

"So when are you heading back to the warehouse?" I ask Arthur. "Now!" Will yells back, probably on the stairs eavesdropping. "Shut up and stop eavesdropping!" I holler back.

"I don't have to go back today," Arthur says with a smile.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and bring Katherine to our mother's house?" Will grumbles, coming to get another cup of tea. Why is he so grumpy?

"You don't have to," I quickly say to Arthur.

"No, I want to," Arthur quickly says back.

"Oh. Alright, 'bye Will. I'll be back later," I say with a peck to his cheek.

I put on some flip flops and grab my purse.

And with that, Arthur and I are off.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY FINALLY. This is like legitamately the tenth draft of this chapter. Everytime I wrote it, her reaction was off but YAY IT'S DONE. Hahaha anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks.. uh oh.. hold on... moviemaniac12, Miss Caitie Jo, InsaneMoments', EmikoBankotsu, QueenOfClovers93, and nickiR0x for all of your support! I don't always have time to personally thank you guys so I figure I should say THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH right here. So please remember to read and review and I'll try to remember to respond(: See ya next time!


	9. Chapter Eight: Walls

**Chapter Eight: Walls**

"_**I'm gonna break down these walls I've built around myself, I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else could ever mean half as much to me as you do now. Together we'll move on, just don't turn around."**_

"So where am I going?" Arthur asks as we get into his car. I tell him the address and he puts it in his GPS.

I stare out the window with my arms folded across my chest.

"Katie," Arthur calls. I look at him. "I don't know what you want me to do. I'll do whatever you want, you just need to tell me, because I can't read minds," he tells me.

"But it's not what I want that's in question. It's_ who_ you want. Me or Ari?"

"But, I don't know. I can't decide. You guys are both amazing."

"Well, that's a dilemma," I mutter sarcastically.

"Katie, I don't know what to tell you! I mean, this isn't easy for me either!"

"Well, you keep being selfish and take all the fucking time you need. When you decide what you want to do, you let me know," I snap, getting my iPod out of my bag and putting on my earphones, completely ignoring the shocked look he's giving me.

Arthur lightly taps my shoulder when we arrive at my mother's old house.

I get out of the car and walk up the familiar driveway. The only sounds around us are my flip-flops; the rich neighborhood around me is serene and quiet as always. I go up and unlock the door, not even bothering to wait for Arthur. I head up the stairs to go to my room, but get distracted by my mother's open bedroom door.

I hesitantly walk in. The large room is so lifeless, it makes me want to turn around and run to my room and slam the door shut.

The perfume perches on her bureau and the books line her bookshelf. The bed is perfectly made, just waiting for the day my mother comes back home to it.

My mother left the house to me in her will. She also left me all of her money. She left me her car. She left me everything. She left nothing to Will and Dan. And now I know why, I guess. But only for Will… why didn't she leave Dan anything?

I push the thought away and take her perfume, spraying it a few inches away. I go lie down on her bed as the sweet scent falls around me.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is my mother's scent.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, Arthur is sitting at the foot of the bed. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty," he greets. I smile sleepily. "Hi."<p>

"It's almost 8 now," he informs me.

I nod. "I think I can stay here now. I'm going to have to pack up my mom's stuff and move my things into here…" I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Katherine?" Arthur asks seriously. "Yeah?" I answer as I wipe the sleep out of my eyes. When I finish, I notice that Arthur pats the space beside him. I sit beside him and he tries to wrap an arm around me. Being tired, I let him keep his arm there.

"Katie, I like you. A lot. And I know I told Ariadne that I wanted to try going out with her, but honestly, I just want to be with you. And I will talk to her about it tomorrow when I get to the warehouse. But right now, I just want to stay with you." Arthur looks down at me with beautiful brown eyes that make my heart melt into a pile of goo.

"Okay," is all I can even dream of saying.

Arthur kisses my temple. I look up at him with confused eyes. That prompts him to come kiss my mouth. And I can't say I mind.

I don't mind when his tongue licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I don't even mind when somehow he moves us up the bed.

I do mind, however, when his phone starts ringing.

We both groan. "Don't answer it," I whisper.

"I have to," he frowns before answering it. "What?" The voice on the other line tells him something and he groans again. "All right, fine. I'll be there as soon as possible." He pauses, listening to the person on the other end. "No, I'm going to leave her so she can be killed, William. Of course I'm bringing her!"

Arthur snaps the phone shut and looks at me. "We have to go."

I sigh.

* * *

><p>"We have to <em>what<em>?" Arthur yells.

"We have to push up the date of the job," Will answers calmly.

"We're not prepared for that!" Arthur retorts.

"Well, we have to be! We don't have a choice!" Ariadne snaps, glaring at me. I look down at my hands to stay away from Ariadne's glare.

I find Danny sitting in the living room on the couch, so I go sit down next to him. "If looks could kill…" he murmurs to me.

"Would you miss me?" I ask, only half-amused.

Danny pulls me against him. "It'll be fine," he whispers, kissing my head.

_You can't know that._

A hand is suddenly being held in front of my face. "A word?" Arthur asks. I clasp his hand and let him lead me up to my room.

He closes the door and I sit on my bed.

"We need to go to the warehouse and get ready, we have to leave tomorrow."

I nod. I need to get used to this, I guess.

"I'll tell Ariadne tomorrow at the airport. That way it doesn't affect her work now," he says quietly.

I nod to that, too. If I don't, it's a possibility she could endanger Arthur and Will. They need to get out alive. They must. I don't know what I'd do if they didn't.

Arthur gathers me in his arms and kisses my forehead. I hold him and wish we could just stay there.

But we can't; he has a job to do. I kiss him and let him leave.

He begins to open the door and then shuts it again. He kisses me passionately and whispers, "I think I love you."

I gulp. "I think I love you, too."

He smiles faintly, his honey eyes showing conflicting emotions. He kisses me again, long and slow, on the lips. He pecks my cheek, and then he's gone.

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOD, it's the second to last chapter! Don't you worry, there's a sequel! I'm already about three chapters into it! Thank you to my alerters, even though I didn't have any reviewers. *pointed glare* *smiles* JUST KIDDING. Wow, I'm in a good mood todaaay! Review to save my good mood? ;D


	10. Chapter Nine: Do You Want Me Dead?

**Chapter ****Nine: Do You Want Me (Dead?)**

"_**Do you want me, or do you want me dead?"**_

Everyone is packed into Will's car. Luckily, I'm not driving; I'm squished in between Danny and Arthur. I don't know which is worse.

"Okay, who's elbowing my boob?" I ask loudly.

Arthur clears his throat and the elbow is removed. I can't help but laugh.

Will parks in the lot and starts going on a rant about how much parking for an hour is. Everyone rolls their eyes and exits the car.

Danny and I walk with everyone as far as we are able to. Danny and Will start to say goodbye as Arthur comes over to me. He smiles warmly. "Hi," I say softly.

"Hi," he says back with a smile.

I hug him. "Be safe," I tell him.

"I will," he assures, kissing my head.

I nod. He's the best at what he does, or so I've been told. That only makes me feel a little better.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now," he whispers in my ear.

"Who's not letting you?" I ask.

"I haven't told Ariadne yet," he confessed.

"Oh," I say, pulling away from him. "I have to go say goodbye to Will. Don't want to make it look too suspicious." I feel Arthur's stare on my back, but I pay no attention to it.

I walk over to Will and throw my arms around him. He sighs. "What's wrong, love?"

"Oh, nothing," I answer. "But, I swear to God, if you get yourself killed I will bring you back from hell just so I can kill you myself," I tell Will seriously.

"Who said I'm going to hell?" Will asks, hugging me tighter, if possible.

"Who said you're not?" I ask back with a smile. My smile fades as I see an aggravating sight over Will's shoulder.

Ariadne. And Arthur. Hugging.

Noticing how I stiffened, Will releases me and examines me. "What's wrong?" he asks, following my stare.

And just as his eyes meet their designated target, Arthur completely shatters me into tiny pieces across the airport lobby. He kisses Ariadne.

I pull away from William and whisper, "Bye, Willy."

"Kat! Katherine!" he calls before he realizes there's really no point in it.

The doors open before me as I practically run out, trying to find a cab to hail.

"Katie," a different, stupid, voice calls.

"Stay away from me," I choke out.

"Let me explain," he calmly suggests.

"Explain? What the hell is there for you to explain? You don't kiss someone after you've broken up with them!"

"But I wasn't—"

"You weren't what? You weren't breaking up with her?" I bitterly laugh. "You better bloody stay away from me," I add when he comes closer.

He grasps my hand. "Katie, please…"

I pull my hand away. "You are one mental bloke, Arthur," I say, my accent becoming prominent, like it always does when I'm angry. I turn and hail a cab. One eventually stops. "Goodbye, Arthur. I really hope you do not get someone killed because of this," I say with so much bitter in my voice, I surprise even myself. I have one foot into the car and I look up at him, trying to at least hide my tears until he's gone. "And Arthur?"

"Yes Katie?" he answers, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

"Be careful," I say, the bitterness completely erased from my voice. "Be _happy_," I add.

I get into the cab and shut the door on Arthur, not really caring what he could possibly have to say. I tell the cab driver Will's address. While they're gone, I've been ordered to stay at Will's with Danny as my bodyguard. It's extremely annoying, but at least I'll be safe from whatever Will thinks may or may not be there to hurt me. I open the door and find Danny waiting for me upstairs. Who called him? Will or Arthur?

"Arthur called me," is the first thing out of Danny's mouth. I guess that answers that question.

"Of course he did," I answer, climbing the stairs to "my" room.

"Kat…"

"Please, Danny, just let me be."

Danny takes out his phone, types in a few things and hands me the phone. I press it to my ear and enter my room, knowing exactly who it is.

"_Katie…You walked away from me. I know you saw my kiss with Ariadne, but I swear on your mother's grave she kissed me to try to get me and her back together and to break us up. I chose you, but it's obvious now that you didn't choose me back. So I'll take your advice. I'll be happy. I'll be happy with _Ariadne_. And I won't make any mistakes on this job and I'll make sure you're precious brother gets back alive because I'm sure he's the only person on this team who you actually care about. So have fun without me, Katherine. I'm done."_

"**End of new voice messages,"** the automatic voice says. I erase the message and slide Danny's phone out the bottom of my door.

I sit on the ground and stare at my hands. I never imagined that Arthur's voice could be so beautifully bitter. So bitter, talking to me. So bitter, because I hurt him. I didn't listen, I was too stubborn. God, when will I ever stop pushing people away? I push him away because I can't lose him like Tommy, but I pushed him away too far and now I can't grab him again.

What have I done?

* * *

><p>AN: YAY PART ONE'S DONE! ! Part Two shall be up soon, lovelies! Tonight, I'm going to try to finish up to chapter four in it... I wanted to (again) thank my reviewers/alerters/favoriters! I lovelovelove you guys. Remember, I don't own Inception...or the All Time Low quotes at the beginning of each chapter! ): review since it's the end of part one?(:


	11. 2 Prologue: Don't Be So Hard

_**Part Two: Gravity**_

**Prologue: Don't Be So Hard**

"_**Don't be so hard on yourself, the name of the game is humiliation, and thanks for your admiration. I never thought I would say this, but the way that we play has such confrontation and guilt by association…"**_

_**-The Audition**_

The ceiling really gets boring after staring at it for eight hours. I get up and approach my closet.

In the next thirty minutes, a blue shirt, yellow dress, blue and black dress, and just about everything I own is on the ground. Nothing seems to be good enough for today, the day William and _Arithur_ (my new name for the pair of stupid idiot lovebirdy things that make me want to throw up) get back from their job. As you can tell, I'm a little bitter. After I got over the initial shock of the stupid message Arthur left me on my brother's phone, I seemed to regain my senses. If Arthur would rather be with Ariadne, then be my guest, Arthur. Be with Ariadne. Just remember that you said you'd rather be with me more.

I huff. Goddammit, why is nothing… hey!

I bend down and scoop up a blue and white striped dress. I put it on and play with my newly-red hair. I don't look too bad. I throw on some flip-flops.

I grab Will's car keys and head out to the car. Danny left for China last week, not realizing that Will and Arithur were going to be gone for an entire month. So, I've been on my own for the past week and I haven't burned down the house.

I hop in the car and head to Logan Airport.

I park and go to where Danny directed me before he left.

"Katherine!"

"Willy!" I yell, running to him and throwing myself at him.

He catches me and hugs me back. "Where's Daniel?" he asks, placing me safely back on the ground.

"About that…" I start.

"Say no more," Will says with a knowing smirk.

I smile back, before seeing Ariadne and Arthur. My smile fades. She angrily walks away from him and I wonder what he said. He's really the stupidest thing on two legs sometimes. I shake my head. I don't care.

My brother is home safe, and that's all I care about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Is there a line above this? If not, sorry.. it's not working :P. Anyways, yay to Part Two? Let me know what you guys think of the start. The next two chapters are all Ariadne and Arthur... and then we'll be back in Kat's mind... soo read and review! Thanks for all the lovin', keep it comin'!


	12. Chapter One: Let Me Know

**Chapter One: Let Me Know**

"_**Don't make me tell you that you're the only one, because you never said I was who you want. I fight to change you, you always stay the same. I wonder how much longer that we're gonna wait… If we're gonna make it, please, you gotta let me know." -The Audition**_

They finished the job. It's done; over; finito. Why is this always the hardest part?

She knows she's not supposed to talk to the others. She sees Kat picking up Will, eager to see her big brother. But then she looks around… _Where's Arthur?_

"Ariadne?" Someone behind her asks, touching her shoulder.

She shrieks and jumps around. "Oh my God, Arthur! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asks as soon as she recognizes him and his slicked back hair and that stupid, gorgeous smirk. Her heart starts to race.

"Sorry," he says with a sheepish grin. _Clearly, you're not sorry_, she wants to tell him. But she doesn't.

"What's up, Arthur?" she asks, trying to calm her heart.

"I just came to say goodbye."

Ariadne's face falls. "Goodbye?" she asks, making sure she heard him correctly.

"You know it's dangerous to stay together after a job," he says like she should know this. And she does. She just wants to break the rules. 6 months is a long time.

"So?" Ariadne asks, her breath speeding up.

"Ariadne, we can't."

"Can't? Or don't want to?" she clarifies, daring him to change the subject (like he ALWAYS does) with her eyes.

Arthur opens his mouth but closes it again. "Ari…" He adverts his eyes from Ariadne's. He's doing this only so he doesn't get lost in their pretty brown depths... Too bad she doesn't know that.

"Whatever, Arthur," she dismisses, shaking her head and turning around. She puts her carry-on on her suitcase and rolls them both away.

"Ariadne!" he calls, sighing. _I screwed this up. Big time, _he says in his head.

But she keeps walking, as if she can't hear him calling for her. "Ariadne!" he tries again, trying to follow her. But it's too late; he lost her in the crowd. He sighs again and runs a hand through his hard hair and across his face. "I need a drink…" he says out loud to no one in particular as he makes his way to a classy airport bar.

Ariadne walks away quickly, ignoring Arthur. She doesn't want to hear it. She just wants to go home. She goes to book a flight back to Paris, but finds out the next available one is in the morning. Now that she's rich, she can afford to get herself a room in the fancy hotel, knowing they have the best beds so she can finally get some sleep. She still isn't used to having money. She goes to her room on the seventh floor, walking a little ways down the hallway and opening the door to her room.

Ariadne collapses on the bed. And just as she's about to fall asleep, someone starts banging on her door. She ignores it and finds a more comfortable position. Then they start banging again. "Ariadne, darling, I know you're in there," Will's voice says from the other side of the door. Ariadne sighs and gets up, looking through the peep hole to confirm it's Will. She opens the door.

"What could you _possibly _need, Will? And why aren't you with Katherine?" she asks.

"Well," he begins to explain, but then a familiar voice pops up. "I'm telling you, _Eames_, I'm not... I'm not... what's the word? Oh, yeah _drunk_!" he says drunkenly as he tries to walk down the hall. He just ends up tripping over his own two feet and falling on the floor.

"And that, love, is why I'm here," Will says, chuckling at Arthur, who is still face-down on the ground.

"This carpety-thing does _not _smell good!" Arthur complains to the ground.

Ariadne sighs. "You couldn't take him anywhere else?"

"I can't bring him home with me for obvious reasons. And I can't leave the poor lad alone," Will explains, glancing at Arthur. "I don't get this bad, do I?" he asks her with a smile and a wink, because he hasn't gotten drunk in a while thanks to Kat.

Ariadne glares at him, and then goes to help Arthur up. "Ariadne? Ariadne, what are you doing here?" he asks as she throws his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry about that right now, okay? Let's get you out of the hallway," she says, bringing him to the only bed in the hotel room and having him sit on it.

Ariadne lets him sit there and she goes out into the hallway to talk to Will. "I thought you left with Katherine?" Ariadne asks.

"We had. Then a bartender called Kat's phone because she was the number one speed-dial on his phone. Obviously she wasn't going to go pick him up, so I did."

Ariadne sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Of course she is," she murmurs jealously.

"Listen, I would stay and help, but I need to get back to Kat. She's convinced something will happen while I'm out. Have fun, love," Will says with a sly smile.

"I'll try," Ariadne says, her voice thick with sarcasm. Will gives her a bear hug and then he's gone.

Ariadne sighs and goes back into the hotel room, but the bed's empty. "Arthur?" she asks worriedly, before hearing the toilet flush in the bathroom. She goes into the bathroom and sees Arthur sprawled out on the floor.

"I threw up," he tells her.

"Yeah, I can smell it. Let me go get you a toothbrush, I have an extra," she says, turning and going to her bag to get the toothbrush.

When she returns to the bathroom, Arthur's in the same position on the ground. "C'mon, can you stand?" she asks. He shrugs. So she gets him up and supports him as he brushes his teeth. Then she brings him back to bed. "Ariadne?" he asks. "Yes?" she replies, looking up at him from her bag, trying to find some Advil. Her curls are falling around her face, framing it, making it look heavenly. Even drunk Arthur knows he loves her.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because... because... Let's not talk about this, hmm?"

"No, I want to know," Arthur pouts, attempting to sit up in the bed but finding it multiplied the magnitude of his headache by ten.

As Arthur lies back down, Ariadne puts a bottle of pills and a glass of water on the bed table besides Arthur.

"I love you, that's why," she admits. She turns and looks to find him passed out. "But I don't know why," she sighs. Ariadne pulls the covers over his body and smoothes his hair. "Oh Arthur..."

She gets a blanket from the closet and settles down on the armchair, putting the alarm clock on her phone on. Tomorrow at this time she would be back in Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay for chapter one? I don't know. I kinda like it.. Review with your opinion? I don't own Inception or 'Let Me Know' by The Audition.. waah...


	13. Chapter Two: Untitled

**Chapter Two: Untitled**

"_**How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run. The night goes on, as I'm fading away."**_

_**-Simple Plan**_

Ariadne wakes up to light shining in her eyes, not the alarm on her phone. She rubs her eyes and looks around. The hotel room is the same except for one ingredient: Arthur. She looks at the time on her phone. It's 10 a.m. She missed her flight back to Paris. "Shit!"

She gets up and looks around. He took the key. The water bottle is half gone. the bed is made, and there's a note on the table.

_Don't be mad I turned off your alarm. We need to talk. Went out for coffee because they don't have good coffee here_, the note says.

Ariadne sighs and decides to take a shower. When she gets out she stares at the mirror. Why? Maybe she was waiting for her appearance to change. Maybe…maybe… Oh who is she kidding? She has no idea. She gets dressed and opens the door to get her hairbrush.

Arthur is waiting for her, sitting on the bed he made. She jumps a mile when she sees him. "You need to stop scaring me like that."

"Sorry," Arthur says, staring at the ground in front of him. There's no emotion in his voice and he's not looking at her.

"I can tell," Ariadne says sarcastically, getting her hairbrush and going back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She roughly drags the hairbrush through her hair. Then there's a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ariadne, I would like to talk to you," Arthur says softly.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you," she answers back harshly.

"I don't want to have this talk either, Ariadne," Arthur tells her.

Ariadne flings the door open, glaring at Arthur. "Then why did you sabotage my alarm clock?" Ariadne yells.

"Sabotage?" Arthur snorts. "Sabotage is a strong word. All I did was turn off your alarm."

"And made me miss my flight back to Paris! I'm not getting that money back!"

Arthur stares at her for a second. "If you're so worried about the damn money, I'll give it to you myself." He gets his wallet and shoves some money in her hand.

"I don't want _your_ money, Arthur," Ariadne says harshly as she shoves the money back at him.

Arthur stares at her again, his mouth gaping open a little. "You know, Ariadne, all I wanted to do was apologize and say that I wanted to stay with you! That I wanted to be with you despite how I have no idea what we're doing! But you know what? Now I don't even know why because apparently, you don't feel the same way. You could've just let me know a little sooner before I wasted my time here." Arthur turns around to collect his things, which is just a small carry-on bag.

"Are you serious, Arthur?" Ariadne asks, following him. "Who took you in last night when Will brought you over because you were beyond drunk? You couldn't even walk! And it was no less than two hours after you pretty much told me you never wanted to see me again!"

"I never said that, Ariadne! God, do you actually listen to anything I say, or do you just hear a few words and ad-lib the rest?" Arthur asks, zippering up his bag.

Now it's Ariadne's turn to stare at him. "Get out," she whispers. "Get out, and stay out," she whispers again, but this time with a hard tone, staring at the ground.

Ariadne glances up at him and they stare at each other for a few seconds. Ariadne's eyes are teary and Arthur starts to feel bad. "Ariadne..." he tries to think of something, anything he can say to change her mind.

"Don't. Just go. Leave," she says, throwing her arm towards the door. She goes to the bed and sits down, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. Arthur hesitates, looking at Ariadne, the door, and his bag, and then going through the cycle again. He doesn't want to leave. But Ariadne wants him to... So, whatever Ariadne wants, right?

Arthur goes over to Ariadne, and kisses her head. He hesitates for a second, trying to commit everything-her look, her feel, her smell-to memory.

Arthur opens the door, and then turns around. He opens his mouth to say something, to let her know what he's feeling. But the words get lost in his throat as he watches her body shake lightly from her sobs. And he can't get himself to move. He just stands there, with his mouth open, wondering what to do. Clearly Ariadne wants him to leave. But he just can't do that. He can't leave her.

But then there's a vision of someone else forming in his mind, filling his thoughts, consuming his heart and all feelings for Ari. _She_ appears with her faded blue eyes, full lips, and soft, light brown hair. He misses her. He thought he could just forget about her and be with Ariadne like she told him to do. He thought he could but, he can't. So what does he do now?

Arthur is still standing there. Ariadne can feel his presence. But she can't bring herself to look up and see his perfect figure standing in the doorway. He looks so different, with his pants and shirt wrinkly, his tie loosely hanging around his neck and his vest nowhere to be found. She knows his hair is messy, with strands falling everywhere and his face unshaven. But he's still Arthur. And he's still gorgeous. And he still loves her.

"A-Ariadne?" he stutters. "What?" she whispers, looking up at him with tears finishing their tracks down her cheeks.

"I-I-I love you."

"What?" she asks, her eyebrows knit together.

"I love you, Ariadne. I don't want to leave you."

Ariadne looks up at Arthur. "I love you too… But I can't be with you," she whispers, new tears falling.

"Why not?" Arthur asks desperately. "Because you love _her_!" Ariadne bursts. "But I love you," Arthur argues quietly.

Ariadne attempts to wipe her cheeks to rid of her tears. "But you love her more, sweetheart," she says quietly, sweetly, but with a bittersweet undertone. Arthur stares at her. "There are loves like ours, and then there are loves like…_that_. It is pretty clear that _that_ is more powerful than ours," she says quietly.

Arthur doesn't know what to say. He just stands in the door way.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You and her, you're passionate. You're the type of love that would persevere through anything. We're the type of love that's sweet, the type of love that would be enough if you lost her. But you haven't lost her. Not yet at least. Go to her," Ariadne urges.

"But what about you? She told me to be with you. She's the voice in my head that convinced me to shut off your alarm."

Ariadne sighs, a small smile on her lips. "She told you that because she thought you would be happier with me. Someone's who's more your type."

"Then why are you telling me to go?" Arthur asks, hopelessly lost.

"Because I love you, but I know you'll never be a happy man without her. And all I want is for you to be happy."

Arthur stares at Ariadne. Her shoulders are slumped with a defeated air to her. Defeated because she knows Arthur will never be hers.

"Go, Arthur. Go be with her."


	14. Important Note!

OH MY GUYS. 1) This was supposed to be on the last chapter. 2) I've been on vacation and haven't been able to update. 3) You guys have caughten up to be and I have major writer's block… So I'm sorry but I have NO idea when I'll be able to update again. I don't own Inception or Simple Plan's song… Review even though I don't really deserve it? Love you all!


	15. Chapter Three: Slipped Away

**A/N: I'M BACK! Writer's block is over!... for now! :P see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Slipped Away<strong>

"_**I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand**__**. **__**I wish that I could see you again**__**…**__**I know that I can't."**_

_**-Avril Lavigne**_

He takes a deep breath, looking up at the condo. It's alike all the others in looks, but this one's… _different_. It has a different feel. But maybe it was just him who thought that. Maybe it was just him because he knew who was inside. She was waiting for him… She just didn't know it yet.

His phone rings, and he looks down, feeling numb. "Hello?" he says quickly, turning around and hiding behind a tree.

"Arthur," says a small feminine voice.

"Lisa? Lisa, why are you calling me?"

"Arthur…" she says again.

"No. No, don't. You only call with bad news." Arthur slides down the tree, sitting on the ground.

Lisa starts to sob. "It's really bad, Arthur."

"Darling, tell Lisa to hang up. I'll tell you myself," Will says quietly, sitting down next to Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>One Minute Earlier...<em>

I laugh. "Yes! Yes, that's what it is!" I laugh again.

"Or is it like this?" James asks, playing something on the piano for me.

I ponder the question, taking a sip of coffee as I people-watch out the window. "No, definitely the first one," I decide.

His laugh crackles over the static in my phone. I hear him say something, but I don't know what. "What?" I ask.

"I said that I agree with you," James repeats.

"Oh!" I say with a laugh.

I see a couple walking down the street hand in hand outside. Will that ever be me?

"Katie, you there?" the voice on the phone asks.

"Don't call me that," I snap. Then I sigh. "I'm sorry. Just…don't call me that. Katherine or Kat. But not Katie."

"Well, okay then," James snips, obviously offended.

"I don't mean to offend you, I just don't like being called Katie," I explain, trying to remain calm.

"Whatever, _Katherine_. I'm going to get back to work now, 'bye."

"'Bye," I try to say, but James already hung up. I stare at my phone. "What the fuck? Are you serious?" I laugh once and throw my phone on the couch.

I sigh again and sit on the couch as I turn the TV on. Not everyone's an Arthur, I guess. Then I mentally kick myself for even saying his name. I flick to Sportscenter and huddle into a ball.

"Katherine, I'm going to go run an errand, I'll be back in a few," Will says hurriedly, his face red, as he runs out the door.

I stare at the door, a little confused.

* * *

><p>"Let me talk to Katie."<p>

Will, looking like a raving lunatic, barely contains his sad anger. "You are kidding, right? I dropped you off at Ariadne's hotel room because you were off-your-ass drunk and you have the audacity to show up here to speak with my sister? At a time like this?"

"William, I don't want—" Arthur tries to say. "I don't give a rat's ass _what_ you want, Arthur. I really don't," Will cuts him off.

"Will!" Arthur bursts.

Will glares at Arthur. "What?"

"Please," Arthur pleads.

"Are you kidding me, Arthur? No! You need to make your decision, you can't just keep bouncing back and forth between the two ladies. I won't let you do it. I won't let you hurt them like that! They don't—"

"Willy," my soft voice interrupts. "Willy, thank you, but I can handle him by myself."

Will turns around to find me with my arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. He sighs and drops his hands. "You don't even know half of the story!" Will exploded. "You're missing a huge part!"

"William. I can handle this. Arthur will tell me whatever it is."

Will wipes his red eyes and goes inside without another word to me. I sigh, then I sit on the steps and put my head in my hands.

"Katie," Arthur starts, but I hold up my finger.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," I tell him.

"They aren't excuses," he tries to tell me.

"Yes, they are, Arthur. They are all just big, fat excuses and I do not wish to hear them… They mean nothing to me."

"Danny's dead," Arthur blurts out.

I choke on air and look up at him. "What?"

"He…he died today….he was on a business trip in Thailand…he got hit by a car…" Arthur looks at me helplessly.

Tears flow in rivers down my face as I fling myself into his strong arms. "No, Arthur… You're wrong. He's alive."

"I'm so sorry, Katie," is Arthur's reply.

"But…no I just lost Mum…please, Arthur. Tell me you're wrong! Tell me he's alive!" My mouth refuses to work anymore, with strangled cries being the only thing coming out.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, for everything. Everything that has happened, everything I did, just everything. I love you," Arthur whispered into my hair.

And all I could do was cry.

* * *

><p>"Come here, Kitty Kat," Emma calls over to me. I turn around in my chair and see Emma and Sarah standing in the doorway of the funeral home. I smile sadly and pull out of Arthur's grasp to go greet my best friends. I welcome the warm familiarity of Emma's skinny arms.<p>

"How are you holding up?" Sarah asks, pulling me into a hug.

"Eh…at least Arthur's here," I say with a smile, turning around and looking at him, who is staring at us. "Come on, he probably wants to meet you guys."

They follow me over to the front row where Arthur and I were sitting.

"Arthur, these are my friends Emma and Sarah... Emma and Sarah, this is my boyfriend Arthur." they exchange hi's and shake hands. They take seats in the third row, behind some of Daniel's college friends.

Arthur and I reclaim our seats and I lean on Arthur's shoulder as he entwines our hands. "So how are you really doing?" he whispers. I respond by digging my head further into his shoulder. He kisses my head and looks to where Danny's fiancée Lisa has taken her spot at the podium.

"Um, thank you guys for coming. Danny didn't want a, uh, funeral so we're just doing this instead. I think his little sister Katherine has a few words?" she looks to me with sad eyes and I take a deep breath before getting up and trudging over to the podium.

I look down at my paper, filled with cross-outs and erases. Then I look up at the people looking at me with pity eyes. My eyes water and I try to pronounce the words on my paper. "Daniel. What to say about Daniel? Well, he was a pain in my ass...so I guess I could say that. But mostly he was my brother. He was there to harass me and defend me and protect me. And I'm really gonna miss that," then I paused because I started to really cry; hard sobs wracked my body and caused me to not be able to see, talk, or hear anything other than my own sobs.

Arthur came up and pulled me into him, and then finished my speech. But when he finished, we didn't leave the little stage, because the doors to the funeral home burst open, making me suspect the worse. The FBI or CIA, or maybe some other acronym, who have come to collect my brother and others for their crime of dream sharing.

But it wasn't.

Instead, it was my "dead" brother.

Lisa screams. I, on the other hand, can't move; I can't even comprehend what's going on. Danny is standing in the doorway…at his own funeral?

I watch Lisa go and throw herself at her fiancé, and Arthur moves in front of me. But I don't look at his face; I just stare at his chest, because behind his chest is my brother. "Katie, sweetie? Katie?" He gently lifts my chin up with his finger so I'll look him in the eyes. I look up at him with wide eyes, seeing him, but not seeing him at the same time.

Suddenly, Arthur was gone and Danny took his place. "Katherine," he greets, with a smile.

"Daniel," I choke out. Up close, I see the shape that he's in. Black right eye, cracked lip, gash on his left cheek, bloody left thigh, are the injuries that I can see. I don't want to think about bruises that i can't see; those are usually the worst.

He smiles and chuckles. "I'm not a ghost, Kat," he says, pulling me into a bear hug.

I sigh and return the hug. "If you ever do that to me again, Daniel Alexander Harris, I swear to God..."

"I know. You'll go to hell and bring me back so you can kill me yourself," Danny finishes for me.

"As long as you know," I say with a small, content smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's been a whiileee! but anyways, i worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you guys liked it... let me know? in a review? yaknow, by pressing that cute little button at the bottom of this page? (; I want to thank everyone who's supported this story! I don't know when this story will be over, but it will come to an end soon! I don't own Inception, or the Avril Lavigne song... read and review (:**


	16. Chapter Four: Both Sides of the Story

**Chapter Four: Both Sides of the Story**

"—_**You don't take me serious. -Boy, you make me furious. -Guaranteed, we'll disagree. … -You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you."**_

_**-We Are the In Crowd**_

"So here I am, walking to a job, when these guys start chasing me, shooting at me, and—"

"Wait, I thought you were hit by a car?" I interrupt.

Danny glares at me. "Maybe if you didn't interrupt me every ten seconds, you would know the answer to that question."

"Maybe if you didn't take little side stories, I would know the answer because the story would be over!" I snap.

He continues glaring. "So they're chasing me, and some cab driver runs into me. Then I roll off, and the cab rams into a building! Then, I don't even know how, but there was major confusion, and I went to the hospital as they told poor Lisa that I had died," he finishes. I hide behind Arthur to escape Danny's glare. As I lean into Arthur, I realize how tired I am, and I slowly start falling asleep.

"I think someone's tired," he teases me.

"I am," I say honestly, completely ignoring his teasing.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs," Arthur says, artfully (no name-pun intended) excusing me from Will, Lisa, and Danny.

We get to my room, and I pull Arthur in with me and close the door after us. I sit him down on the bed and Arthur gives me a look, but I look at him with wide, awake eyes.

He chuckles. "You little liar," he says, pulling me towards him.

"I believe you're the liar between the two of us," I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You told me Danny was dead. And he's not," I whisper.

"I'm sorry, I was given incorrect information."

I roll my eyes. "Still the liar," I whisper into his ear.

Arthur grins and throws me on the bed, leaning over me. "Maybe if you would stop talking and listen to people, Will would have been able to tell you instead of me, and then I wouldn't be the liar; he would."

"I can't believe you're actually blaming me for this! That's so ridiculous, you _must _be kidding!" I exclaim.

Arthur fakely acts shocked. "You wound me. You don't take me serious! Ever!"

I groan, flipping us around and straddling his waist. "Boy, you make me furious."

"Guaranteed, we'll disagree?" Arthur asks with a smile, continuing with repeating the lyrics from one of my favorite songs.

I lean down. "Well, you're not quite Satan, but I _really_ think I hate you," I whisper before going to kiss his cheek.

But before I can, Arthur switches our position so he's hovering over me. "That's not very nice, Miss Harris."

"I never claimed to be, Mr. Callahan. Can you handle that?"

Arthur pretends to think about it. "I _think_ I can," he says, kissing me.

"Oh, you _think_ you can?" I ask.

Arthur is about to reply, but a knock on my door stops him.

We both groan as Arthur rolls off of me. "Stay," I command Arthur before opening the door.

I find Danny relaxing against the wall in between my door and the bathroom door, so I close my door and relax beside him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Danny starts, but I stop him and shake my head.

"Don't be. I understand," I interrupt.

"Katherine! Please, let me get this out." I nod, and Danny continues. "I'm an architect. In the dream world, that is. Pops was one as well. That's why Mum moved here. And Clara.. Clara hated Mum for leaving Pops.. She just didn't get it! She couldn't be told; couldn't be trusted. And when I found Lisa in China… I was so worried… Only Will and Arthur knew because I knew I could trust them… But since Will found it okay to let you know… I just… I apologize, okay?"

I smile and nod. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Always am, always will be."

I kiss his cheek and put my hand on the doorknob of my room.

"Oh, and Katherine?" I turn. He looks to my room. "You be careful, as well." My cheeks grow red as I realize what he means.

"Daniel!" I exclaim, my cheeks practically boiling. He smiles cheekily. "Just saying."

I huff and go back into my room.

Arthur is lounging on my bed in his boxers. I smile, and realize there might be some purpose hidden in Danny's warning. "Hello," I greet.

"Hey," he greets back with a smile.

I crawl onto the bed beside him, cuddling into his chest. I sigh. "Shit. I have to get up again."

I get up and Arthur pouts. "Don't leave me!"

I laugh. "I need to put pajamas on!"

Arthur smiles devilishly. "Well at least stay in here?"

I smile back and roll my eyes. "Fine."

I slide my dress over my head and try not to concentrate on Arthur staring at me. I feel self-conscious in my underwear, but find myself very happy that I didn't wear a thong today. I put on a tank top and shorts before crawling back into bed with Arthur.

"Have you ever thought of going into the dream world?" Arthur suddenly asks me.

I sit up and look at him, trying to cover how shocked I am that he asked. "It's illegal," I answer.

He shakes his head and sits up with me. "That's not a real answer," he refutes.

I sigh. "Yes. I have. But… I don't know."

"But what?"

"I don't know if I'd be any good at it."

Arthur shakes his head again. "You're so much like your brother; I don't think it's even possible for you to be remotely bad at it."

I smile. "Are you complimenting my brother?" I ask. Arthur smiles. "Impossible!" I say sarcastically. Arthur shakes his head. "Oh, no. Just...improbable, or implausible," Arthur says with a chuckle.

"Maybe I'll try it…" I comment after a minute or so of silence.

"You should. Me and you will try it tomorrow, okay?" Arthur asks.

I look at him, trying to run possible situations and consequences in my head. "Okay," I finally decide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **hello lovelies! Sorry this chapter took me so long. I just watched Inception so I finally figured out how I want to end this! I don't know how fast I'll get the next chapter out, but I'll try to get it done fast! and sorry about fake-killing Danny. it's an important trust step in Danny and Kat's brother/sister relationship that really needed to be taken... okay, so read/review/favorite/alert, whatever, it all makes me happy! oh, and thanks again to those who already have :)


	17. Chapter Five: A Twist in My Story

**Chapter Five: A Twist in My Story**

"_**I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling; I'm feeling inspired. My world just flipped, turned upside down." -Secondhand Serenade**_

I finally open my eyes, after being awake for a few minutes. My position was far too comfortable to actually want to get up. My head sits on my favorite pillow and Arthur's arms are protectively holding my waist, his entire body radiating cool warmth. I sigh contentedly.

"You up?" Arthur whispers into my ear, sending chills through my entire body.

I smile. "Yes, I am."

"I'm hungry," he tells me.

I flip around in his arms. "I don't want to move."

He smiles at me. "I am pretty comfy," he admits. "But starving," he adds.

I sigh, and he kisses me sweetly. "Please?" I shake my head. He kisses me a little more forcefully. "Pretty please?" I smirk and shake my head again. He kisses me so hard that he literally takes my breath away. "How about now?" he asks with a smirk of his own. I'm about to answer when my door opens.

Will enters, sees Arthur, and then closes his eyes. "You better be clothed, Katherine, or so help me God." Then he opens his eyes and looks relieved.

"You know, if you would just knock, there wouldn't be an issue of me being clothed," I tell him, reluctantly letting go of Arthur and getting up.

Will gives me a look, but I just smile sweetly at him. He turns around and walks away. I sigh and turn to Arthur. "Want me to get you some sweatpants?" I ask.

He thinks about it for a second. "Sweatpants would probably be a good idea," he decides.

* * *

><p>Will and Arthur sit at the kitchen table sipping tea and coffee with papers in their hand. I flip pancakes and sip my own coffee.<p>

When the pancakes are done, we eat them, and then Arthur heads to his own apartment. He kisses me goodbye on my forehead. "I'll be back in an hour."'

I smile and then he's gone. I stare at the door he just left out of.

"He'll be back," Will says, staring intently at his paper.

"I know," I say with a smile. I get up and start to put the dishes in the sink.

Will sighs. "You cooked; I'll do the dishes."

I laugh. "You mean load the dishwasher?"

He narrows his eyes and smirks, "Yes, I do."

"Okay, just don't put too much detergent in, like you did last time. I love bubbles, but I don't like them when they're taking over the kitchen." I say with a cute smile.

Will gets up and smiles at me sweetly, but fakely. "Anything for you, Kat."

I roll my eyes and go upstairs to get ready for my first experience with dream sharing.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Arthur asks with a small smile on his face, holding a needle up for me to see.<p>

My face pales. "I'm deathly afraid of needles," I inform him.

"Close your eyes," he tells me.

I do, and I try to sing a song in my head so I can't hear Arthur's footsteps coming towards me.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asks after a little while.

"You haven't put the needle in yet?" I panic.

"No, I have. I mean are you ready to go under?"

I open my eyes and look down to my left wrist. Whoa. I didn't even feel it! I look over to him, trying not to show my nervousness. "Yeah," I squeak.

He smiles at me, and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The city is busy, as most cities are. Buses and cars whizz by me and people briskly walk around me. I look around, but I can't find Arthur, which makes me really nervous.<p>

I start walking, pushing and shoving my way through the crowds of people, looking around for Arthur. Once I walk to the end of the road, I get nervous when I can't find him. "Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" I yell, but my voice gets lost in the noises of the city. People start to shove back as I run through the crowd, frantically searching for Arthur. "Arthur! Arthur! _Arthur_?"

"_I love you, baby boy," the woman tells the little boy, kissing his cheek, and moving them to the side of the busy sidewalk._

_He looks up at her with big honey eyes. "I love you too, Momma."_

_But then she's gone. The boy searches for her, getting nervous and crying. "Momma! Momma!" he calls, again and again, before just sitting on a city bench and curling into a ball._

_The scene changes, and I'm outside of an airport, watching myself get into a cab and look back at me. "Be careful. Be _happy_," I tell myself, and I realize I'm Arthur. I-as Arthur- stare at the cab longingly, feeling my heart break as I realize that the cab isn't coming back. "I've lost her. Why? What did I do wrong?" runs through Arthur's head. I want to tell him that it was my fault, but I'm being pulled away from the current scenery._

I open my eyes, finding the sky staring back at me. I try to get up, but the dizziness in my head sends me back to the ground. I close my eyes, trying to gain equilibrium back. What the hell is happening to me?

Then I remember, and my eyes open. "ARTHUR!" I scream. I get up again, completely ignoring the pounding in my head. "ARTHUR!" I try again.

But there's nothing. He's nowhere to be found. As the city bustles by me, I feel more alone than I've ever felt in my entire life.

I feel something drip on my chest and I look down. My finger dabs at the drop of red on my chest. Another drop falls and my hand instinctively goes to my nose. I look at my hand and find it covered in blood. I scream.

Blood keeps coming out of my nose for no reason and people start pulling my hair and throwing me to the ground. I scream and yell and eventually start to cry. "Arthur! Arthur! Arthur..." someone punches me in the face to stop my screaming and I look at the culprit.

Arthur?

The street starts crumbling and the people stop abusing me. I fall through the cracks in the street with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p>I gasp, tears falling, and my hand holding my nose, although it is no longer bleeding. Sobs rack my entire body violently. I roughly yank the needle out of my wrist and curl into a ball on the chair.<p>

"Katie? Katie, what's wrong?" Arthur asks worriedly after finally waking up. He comes over to me, but I curl together tighter.

"What the hell do you mean 'what's wrong'? Were you not in that dream?"

Arthur peels me away from myself and looks me in the eyes. "What dream?" Arthur asks me seriously.

"Wha-What do you mean 'what dream'?" I ask, gazing at him with large, teary eyes.

"We haven't gone under, sweetie."

I look at him with wide, scared eyes. "A-Arthur, we-we just went under. I-I c-couldn't find you... I was l-lost in a crowd. A-and I had this vision o-of you as a kid, a-and your mom left you. A-and then I saw me leaving t-that day at the airport a-and I could hear your t-thoughts and I saw t-through your eyes... Your worst fear is losing women, isn't it? Like when your mother left and when I left?"

Arthur stares at me with wide eyes. "We need to go to Will. Come," he commands, taking my hand and pulling me up.

"A-arthur, I'm scared. Wha-what just happened?" I clutch his hand, staring up at him with scared eyes.

Arthur looks down at me, notices my expression, and pulls me to his chest. I hug him tightly as new tears fall. "I think I have an idea of what happened. But we need to go see your brothers, okay?"

I look up at him, seeing only a blurry version of him. "Ok-kay," I say with a hiccup.

Arthur smiles at me and kisses me lightly. "You'll be okay, I promise."

When he pulls me out of his apartment, I'm still shaken up. But he's too excited to care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heeellllooooo my lovely readers! So, I have finalllly figured out how I want to end this story, so there will be more chapters! I think I literally wrote this chapter in like ten seconds. I even have some of the next chapter done, though I'm not sure when that will be up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (:


	18. Chapter Six: Fear of Flying

**A/N:** Guys... I suck. I've been so lazy and just so... lethargic lately, I had this half written and decided I hated it, so I scratched it. And... This is what came out. I like it, I think. I'm going to try my damnedest to get out Chapter Seven in a few days, I promise. **Disclaimer:** I don't own Eames, Arthur, Inception, or "Fear of Flying" by A Rocket to the Moon. **Warning**: If you are reading _The Hunger Games _triology, I just want to warn you that I do allude to something that happens regarding Peeta in the third book, _Mockingjay_. You won't get it if you haven't read the series, or are on the first two books. I promise, it's not a huge spoiler, I just wanted to forewarn everyone. It's a very good series, by the way, I highly reccomend it! Anyways! Onto the rather short chapter(again, I'm reeaaallllly sorry about that)! Read and review, I've been deprived lately! Love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Fear of Flying<strong>

"_**I had this dream that I was on an airplane, afraid to fly. I tipped my head to the side and I whispered to this man that was in the aisle. I said, "Do you know how long it takes before we die?" And then I rolled awake."**_

_**-A Rocket to the Moon**_

"Oh my god, that's brilliant!" Will exclaims.

"I don't get it," Danny admits.

Arthur leans on the table, looking very excited. "I think that Katie can see into people's minds when dream sharing. She found out what my greatest fear is. Then, the dream becomes that person's greatest fear, which makes them repress the memory of the dream."

"Oh. That's potentially very useful," Danny admits.

"Do you think I could use it to repress other memories?" I ask.

The boys look at each other, and the answer is clear by the look on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Okay, ready? When we go in, you need to try to repress the memory of us eating breakfast this morning."<p>

I take a deep breath. "I have absolutely no idea how to do that. I didn't even mean to repress the dream earlier!"

Arthur places his hands on my shoulders. "You need to make my brain associate fear with breakfast, and then tell me what we did otherwise."

I look up into his eyes. "I can't do this, Arthur."

His honey eyes light up and he smiles at me. "Yes. You can. I know you can."

"I don't even understand what I'm doing!"

Arthur thinks for a few seconds. "Okay, remember _The Hunger Games_ trilogy?" I nod. "Do you remember how President Snow hijacked Peeta?" I nod again. "Do that. Except, instead of having the tracker jacker poison to tamper with his memories of Katniss and completely change them, you use your mind!" I slowly start to comprehend what he means. I infuse fear in a memory and replace it with a different, fear-free version... I think. Just because Arthur is so excited, I nod and force out a small smile.

Arthur smiles widely at me, making me feel a little better. He brings us over to the couch and recliner, never letting go of my hand.

"And we'll be here when you wake up," Danny adds, smiling down at me.

I nod and close my eyes. "Sleep tight," Will says as he presses the button.

* * *

><p>All I can hear is a blood-curling scream. By the sounds of it, it's a girl, or maybe a young woman. My eyes snap open, and I go to block my ears with my hands, only to realize that they're already there.<p>

Only to realize I'm the one who's screaming.

"Kat! Kat, Kat, Kat, darling! Sweetheart, it's Will! It's just me, it's just me, you're alright now, I promise," someone is telling me, but how do I believe him when I don't know who he is?

The man crouches in front of me, trying to pull my hands away from my ears.

"Katherine, honey, it's me, it's Will," he tells me.

I look up at the blue-eyed man with tears in my eyes. "I-I don't know who you are," I tell him.

"What?" he deadpans.

"I don't know who you are," I repeat. I look around. I seem to be in an apartment…and a nice-looking one at that. It feels familiar… But why don't I remember it? Why don't I remember the blue-eyed man?

Why don't I know my name?

My breathing picks up, because every breath that I breathe in seems to not be able to find its way down into my lungs. Tears stream down my face, beyond control. I curl into a ball, trying to block out the unfamiliar world.

Blue Eyes stands up from his crouched position and turns to another man. "Arthur, what the hell happened in there? Why can't she remember anything?"

The other man looks terribly afraid, standing up from a recliner and backing away from an advancing Blue Eyes.

While they fight, a third unknown man crouches down in front of me. "Hey Kit-Kat, remember me?" he asks softly.

I shake my head. "Kit-Kat? Is that my nickname?" I ask.

He nods. "That's what I call you. Do you remember your name?" I shake my head again, staring at the plaid chair I'm curled up in. Why can't I remember my name? Or the three men in the room with me, two of which seem to know me well enough to have nicknames for me?

"Katherine," the man whispers.

"What?" I ask, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Your name… It's Katherine. Katherine Grace Harris."

I nod…. The name sounds familiar, like a distant memory buried beneath years of rubble. "A-and, what's your name? Who are you?"

Brown Eyes looks at me with tears in his pretty eyes. "I'm Daniel," he chokes out. Tears fall out of eyes. "I'm your brother, Danny."

"M-my brother?" I ask. I have a brother?

He nods. "Yes, yes. A-and him," he says, pointing to Blue Eyes. "He's my twin, William. Will's your brother, too."

"He is? Why don't I remember him? Why don't I remember you? Why don't I remember my name?" I start sobbing, and Will(?) pulls me into his chest, whispering softly to me.

What a mess.


	19. Chapter Seven: Any OTher Heart

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry about how confusing the last chapter was.. It made complete sense in my mind. Then I reread it and was like "wtf? was I speaking gibberish?" haha, so I hope this clears things up. If not, feel free to PM me or review with a question for me to answer! This is more of a filler chapter, but next chapter will be seeing Arthur and his fancy ideas. I did throw in some humor to make it more tolerable! I hope you like it... pleassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee review?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Any Other Heart<strong>

"_**It's as if this form of treason crawled up deep inside your head and left you notes on how to keep your insides dead." –Go Radio**_

"Arthur, what the bloody hell happened in there?" Will asks again, walking Arthur into a wall.

"I think she repressed her memory," Arthur answers calmly; apparently, too calmly for Will's taste.

"HOW?" he bellows.

Arthur throws up his hands in surrender. "I don't know. My greatest fear is being abandoned or people leaving me. So, she put my fear in breakfast and repressed it. She told me we watched a movie instead. It worked. Then, something happened. She went into another trance… And then the dream collapsed."

Will breathes in heavy, deep breaths. "You're the mastermind behind this all!" Will yells, jabbing his finger in Arthur's face. "You figure out what happened! You figure out how to fix it! You figure out how to get my bloody sister back!"

Arthur starts racking his brain for possible solutions. He takes a deep breath. "Somehow, she repressed her memories," he begins.

"Oh, thank you Arthur Einstein," Will interrupts.

Arthur shoots him a look. "I think her inexperience caused her own mind to turn on her. And because it was her own mind…" Arthur trails off, deep in thought, seeming to forget the presence of Will, Danny, and Kat, who were now paying attention to his explanation. He looks up at Will, honey eyes twinkling. "Because it was her own mind, it injected fear into all of her memories. That's why she doesn't remember anything!"

Will mulls this over, sitting on the couch. "I… I guess it makes sense. But how do we get her back?"

Arthur shrugs. "Let me sleep on it. For now, just have her look at some photos or something. Maybe something with the whole family. Or maybe have Emma and Sarah come by. I don't know. I need to go home and think. I'll be here tomorrow morning." He walks away and starts to open the door, only to stop in front of Kat.

"I know you don't remember me… But I won't give up until you remember again," Arthur whispers in her ear. He kisses her forehead and leaves.

It's so weird. I'm standing in front of a mirror, which I know reflects what is situated in front of it, but I don't recognize the face staring back at me. I raise my right hand and push my red hair out of my face. As I watch my reflection do the same, I find myself wondering if this is just some crazy dream that I'm going to wake up from any second.

But I know it's not. Well… At least I can remember that much, right? That must be a good sign… I hope.

"Hey, Kat. Come over here," Danny calls.

I turn on instinct and go sit next to him on the bleach white couch. My mind seems to answer to my name… I guess that's a good sign too.

"This is our family. Can you guess which one's you?" he asks, holding an old photo album and pointing to a professional photograph of eight people—two adults and six children.

The woman—my mother?—has blonde hair with pretty blue eyes and a clearly forced smile. Behind her, with his hand on her shoulder, is a man—my father?—with perfect brown hair, brown eyes, and a bored expression. A young woman, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes sits next to my mother, looking fake with a perfect smile, which shows perfect white teeth. Behind her is a younger version of Danny, with a cocky smile and a slight tilt to his head. In front of him is an eighteen-year-old version of Will. He has the same cocky smile as Danny and is tickling the young brown-haired girl on his lap. The young girl has two duplicates on the laps of my mother and the blonde-haired girl. All three have brown hair and blue eyes. Two have bangs, but the one on Will's lap doesn't.

"I don't know," I honestly answer.

Danny's smile falters for a second before he reclaims it. "You're the one on Will's lap," he tells me, pointing at the little brown-haired girl without bangs.

"Who's everyone else? What are their names? What are they like?" I eagerly ask. I hope everyone is as nice as Will and Danny seem to be.

Danny takes a deep breath. "Our mother's name was Maria. You and she were very close."

"Were? Why, what happened?"

"She passed away about a month ago," Danny gently says.

I find myself grief-stricken, but it doesn't bubble over my face. It just appears as a black hole in the pit of my stomach. But, because I want to learn more, maybe something that will trigger something, I forget about it. "Tell me more," I find myself saying.

Danny smiles. "That's our father, Simon. He lives over in England with our sister Clara. We haven't spoken to them since our parents divorced about fourteen years ago. When they divorced, Clara stayed in England with Pops while everyone else moved here with Mum."

"Speaking of here," I interrupt, "where are we, exactly?"

"We're in Boston, Massachusetts, currently."

"So, we're in the United States?" I deduct.

Danny smiles, clearly pleased that I remembered something on my own. "Yes, we are," he confirms. "Now, these are your sisters Abigail and Elizabeth. You're triplets, but you've never been close with them. As a kid, you would always try to hang out with me or Will more than you would play dolls with Abby and Lizzie."

Suddenly, a memory hits me with the force of a train.

_Danny dives dramatically for a football as it rolls into the goal, completely untouched by Danny's reaching hand._

"_Woo! Goal!" Willy screams, picking me up and spinning me around._

"_Nice job, Kit-Kat!" Danny adds._

"_Willy! Put me down!" I yell while giggling._

"_William! William Simon, you put your sister down this instant!" Our nanny yells, coming out and grabbing me from Will. "She is a five-year-old girl; she should _not _be outside playing football with two fifteen-year-olds!"_

_I start crying in the woman's arms as she stomps away from Willy and Danny. "No! Miss Victoria, I want to play with Willy! Let me go!"_

_Will and Danny send me sympathetic glances as they watch Miss Victoria retreat into the house with me._

_Miss Victoria slaps my bottom. "You should be playing with dolls," she tells me harshly, before dropping me into my room._

I snap back into the present with tears in my eyes.

"Kit-Kat?" Danny asks worriedly, making me smile.

"I'm fine. I just remembered Miss Victoria," I tell him.

Danny makes a face. "Yeah, she wasn't a pleasant person. She loved Clara and Abby and Liz… Us? Not so much." We both share a smile.

We flip through the other pages of the album, Danny explaining who's in each picture and different memories. After we go through the whole album, Will calls us into the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Will?" I ask.

"Yes?" he answers distractedly, as he does various things in the kitchen.

"Are you color blind?"

He turns around and looks at me oddly. "No, why?"

I smirk. "Just wondering, since your shirt and pants and jacket are a total fashion trainwreck," I say as sweetly as possible as I take a seat at the table.

Will glares at me. "Good to have you back, Katherine. Too bad you didn't forget what sarcasm was," he says stiffly, turning back to the kitchen.

"Too bad that wasn't sarcasm," I whisper to Danny, making him nearly choke on his food.

"Macaroni and cheese?" I ask with a smile, in an attempt to get back in Will's good graces, before taking a bite.

Will carries a bottle of Coke into the dining room and smiles slightly at me. "It's Mum's recipe… It's your favorite."

I look down at the yummy gooey yellow food in front of me. "I wish I could say that I'm remembering something, but I'm not! God, what type of person can't remember their favorite food? Or that their mother died a few weeks ago? God, I wish I could just bloody remember!" I throw the fork down on the table and get up.

Will and Danny both trip over their words in an effort to comfort me.

"Oh, piss off," I tell them angrily. "I'm going to bed."

I start walking away from the table, but I stop after a few steps and tears roll down my face.

"I don't know where my bedroom is. I don't even know if I _have _a bedroom here," I whisper.

Will and Danny both sigh and rub their faces, but Danny's the one to comfort me. Will takes a swig of beer and disappears out the front door.


	20. Chapter Eight: Terrible Things

**Chapter Eight: Terrible Things**

"_**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you're given the choice, then I'm begging you to choose to walk away, walk away, don't let it get you; I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you." -Mayday Parade**_

It was a long night, to say the least. I had a recurring nightmare where people were pulling at me from different places and kicking me and punching me. For some reason, I was screaming for Arthur. Why? Wasn't he just a friend of Danny and Will's? Or something more? And what was up with his comment to me before he left?

Having no memory sucks. A lot.

It's now five thirty in the morning and I just can't sleep, no matter how hard I try.

So I decide to look around my room. Danny told me that this is just my temporary room, so there isn't a lot here. I have an actual room at my mother's old house. So I look around, and for some reason, one place where I look is under the bed. There I find a shoebox.

Curious, I open the shoebox. Inside, there are pages of poems and song lyrics, a card reading 'In memoriam of Thomas P. Smith'.

I pick at random a page with loopy cursive writing to read.

_Goodbyes_

_They tell me to be happy you lived,_

_Not to be sad that you're gone._

_They tell me that you lived life_

_To the fullest extent._

_They tell me to cherish the love,_

_Not to mourn the loss._

_But, sweetheart, it's impossible._

_I'm depressed that you're gone,_

_And sad that you can't stay_

_Here with me,_

_For an eternity._

_I'll mourn your loss._

_The loss of your love and caring,_

_Wisdom and understanding._

_They tell me impossible things,_

_Things I can't do._

_I'll always remember you_

_And the times we shared:_

_The days where we could just_

_Sit around and talk for hours…_

_Or the days when we'd_

_Gaze silently at the stars._

_People thought it was young love,_

_Stupid and rash._

_Well, it may have been young,_

_But it was definitely true._

With tears in my eyes, I start to remember him. I look at the picture of us, with my glistening eyes and his shining head, as we attempt to share the small bed at the hospital.

"_Can't you just make both?"_

"_That takes forever! And I have to get the laundry done."_

"_Please?" he asks with a pout._

We were young. Me, 18, him, 21. Maybe too young to be living together, maybe too young to be engaged. But we didn't care. It's not like we had much time left either.

"_You aggravate me," I huff._

"_You love me," he smiles back, taking that as a yes._

"_Yeah… Remind me why?"_

_Tommy smiles and pulls me towards him, locking my lips with his. "That's why," he answers simply and I go back upstairs to switch the laundry. I can't reach the laundry detergent, so I call to Tom. "Tom! Tommy!" He still doesn't answer, so I run down the stairs again. "Tommy?" I turn into the kitchen and scream._

_Then I regain my senses and run over to Tommy's body. He's breathing, and he has a pulse, so I call an ambulance._

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"_I need an ambulance, my boyfriend collapsed. He has leukemia, and I don't know what's going on."_

"_We're sending someone to you right away. Just stay on the line with me."_

I suddenly wonder if I want to remember. It doesn't seem like there's anything good about my life, so why would I want to live it?

Just as I think those thoughts, my door opens and I see Will. "Oh, good, you're up. Come," he beckons, leading me downstairs where a tired Danny and an excited Arthur await.

Arthur has a huge smile on his face. "I've figured it out, Katie," he beams.

"You did?" I ask, afraid. What if it's all bad? What if I don't want to remember?

Arthur studies my face and his excited expression falters. "It'll be okay, I promise. And I swear, this time I mean it."

For some reason, "I swear, this time I mean it," sounds familiar. But I don't know why, and don't have time to figure it out, because Will is ushering me to the couch where he sticks a needle in my arm and I fall asleep.


	21. Chapter Nine: I Swear

**Chapter Nine: I Swear, This Time I Mean It**

"_**If luck is on my side tonight, my clumsy tongue will make this right. And risk the touch, it isn't much, but it's enough to form imaginary lines. You forget your scars and forget mine. The hours change so fast, oh God, please make this last." –Mayday Parade**_

A high white ceiling is what my eyes open to.

As well as the satisfying feeling of memories flooding into my head.

I pop up and smile brightly at Will and Danny, my eyes falling on Arthur, who is approaching me carefully. I rip out the needle in my wrist and throw my arms around his neck. "I remember!" I finally proclaim.

Danny and Will huff sighs of relief and Arthur holds me tightly.

"You did it," I whisper in his ear. "I swore, and that time I meant it," he answers back.

"I can't believe you did it!" I gush to Arthur. For some reasons, tears form in my eyes. I go over and hug Danny and Will as well.

"Oh my God, that was so scary," I breathe as my heart thumps against my chest.

"Anyone up for victory breakfast?" Arthur asks with a smile. We all nod.

After getting kicked out of the diner down the street, because Will flicked scrambled eggs in Arthur's face, causing him to whip a home fry back. And a food fight ensued. Needless to say, we haven't been invited to come back anytime soon.

We all head back to Will's house. Arthur and I go watch a movie in the living and the boys get dressed to head to the gym.

As soon as the boys are upstairs, Arthur looks at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're just acting…different."

"I am?" I ask with the unsure thoughts in my head spilling their emotion into my words.

Arthur is taken aback. "Don't worry," he lies easily, "I'm sure you're fine." I nod, accepting his answer. Because I don't have the ability to accept any other.

Danny and Will jog down the stairs and enter the kitchen when the doorbell rings. Will looks at Arthur, who shakes his head. Will and Arthur hurry down the stairs while Danny and I wait at the top.

Will looks through the window and groans before flipping the door open. "Why are you here?" He asks, throwing the person against the wall and slams the door.

The blonde-haired man puts his hands up. "Easy Eames. I wouldn't be here if I had to be," he says quickly.

"So why are you here?" Will asks, annoyed.

"I need your help."

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hiatus over. for a little bit. I've been soooo busy I have had NO time to write so here's the last two chappies to attempt to make up for it. there will be one last story to my little saga. I'm actually going to take part two and make it into it's own story. And the third part, Running, will be up in an hour or so, so alert melook on my profile for it. I know I've been gone, but since this is the last chapter, please show some love? Or at least your input? Thanks, and love you all(: I will leave these chapters here until like Friday or Thursday before they are officially in the other story, just so people get a chance to read them before they're gone. Love you all and thank you soo much for sticking around and waiting for me. x3x3x3x3**

**-lovinlife83**


End file.
